Memoirs
by xXKiki-chan-2-13Xx
Summary: "Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?"
1. Simple and Clean

**A/N**

**Hello again people!**

**I'm back and with another story…well this isn't a story this is more of a collection of stories…some might be song-fics and others might not be…**

**It'll be as long as I want it to be…until I want to start another set of one-shots like this…I don't know ha-ha…**

**Any…standard disclaimer goes:**

**I don't own Naruto…obviously…there's a reason that I'm writing on FANfiction…**

**LOLZ**

**Chapter One**

**SasuSaku: Simple and Clean**

I sighed silently…leaning up against the Sakura tree that was next to me as I sat down in the middle of the field that had bloomed seeing as it was spring already.

Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were training for Naruto's fight with the Akatsuki. I'd chosen to just stay here and gaze at the sky. They'd been at it for hours though. Now, instead of the fluffy white clouds that had decorated the endless blue, the shining stars illuminated the night.

The wind blew by and I wrapped my arms unconsciously around my bare arms. The arm-warmers didn't cover much. The night was pretty chilly now. The grass that rustled when the wind came by was now scratching up against my legs, although I was ignoring the feeling.

I was ignoring everything around me…I was too deep in thought…thinking about…_that night._

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say  
__Please oh baby  
__Don't go_

I thought back to when I stepped right in front of him, and noticed the book-bag strapped onto his back.

"_What are you doing out here so late?"_ _he said, his face illuminated so brightly by the moon._

"_This is the only path out of the village." I replied in a quiet, concerned voice. He simply frowned and walked around me._

"_You should go to bed."_

I bit my lip slowly, ignoring the wind as it blew again.

_Simple and clean  
__As the way that  
__You're making me  
__Feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go…_

The grass rustled against my legs again and I ignored it, like I did the breeze.

_I didn't turn around, I couldn't turn around, feeling the tears slowly slide down my face._

"_Why don't you tell me anything?" He replied in the middle of my sentence._

"_Why should I have to tell you anything?"_

My short pink hair blew along with the wind as the moon slowly rose, bringing the vivid memory back even more.

_That made me bite my lip as more tears slipped down my face and onto the ground and then I slowly relaxed my teeth and smiled sadly. "You hate me don't you?"_

_The realization was hard and it hurt like hell deep inside my heart, but I knew that that was the only way to get him to talk._

"_Ever since we were first put on the squad you hated me. Do you remember? This is the spot where you told me off…"_

_And then that flashback came to me…I was remembering that time…so few years ago._

"_**He just doesn't get it. He's selfish and rude. He's all alone." I said it, pretending to know. Sasuke turned his head to look at me.**_

"_**Alone, left out, ignored. You don't get what it's like to be lonely, do you?" I blinked in confusion, as the wind blew slowly, swaying my hair a bit.**_

"_**S-Sasuke…what're you talking about?"**_

**_He turned to look at me completely. "You're…annoying."_**

**_I gasped in shock as he turned and left. My heart stopped and my breath hitched in my throat. I just stared at his back as he left in search of Naruto._**

_There was a small pause after I said that. "No…I don't remember that."_

I sighed again silently as I felt the tears pool in my eyes, staring at the moon silently, the film of tears blurring my vision. I blinked them back.

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said_

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"_Oh…well…that's okay…I mean it was a really long time ago. But…that's when it all started. You and me…" I hesitated a bit before continuing. "And Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."_

_More memories flooded into me, all the good and all the bad. "It was hard and at times I didn't think we could get through it…"_

A cherry blossom slowly fell and landed right next to me, on the grass, shining under the light of the moon, white on the outer rim of the petals and a hot pink, almost reddish color nearing the inside.

_I brought a fist up to my chest out of sheer habit. "But…in the end…it was fun."_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say  
__Please oh baby  
__Don't go_

I slowly lifted it between my thumb and forefinger, examining it, seeing why it had chosen to fall off so suddenly still thinking about that night.

_He didn't say anything, so I continued. "I know about your clan Sasuke. But seeking revenge, just for seeking it won't make anyone happy. Not you…and not me."_

One of the petals was loose, just barely attached like the rest.

_Simple and Clean  
__As the way that  
You're making me  
__Feel Tonight  
__It's hard to let it go…_

I slowly plucked it off, and flicked it to the ground, beginning my mental game. He's coming back. I plucked another off. He's not coming back. I plucked another off. He's coming back.

"_I knew it." He said back suddenly and I blinked back in confusion. He went on._

"_I'm not like you and Naruto…I'm an avenger." I felt the warm summer breeze blow by and the tears sliding down my face didn't cease._

"_You guys have your own path to follow…and for a while I thought that I could take the same path as you guys."  
_

I kept plucking them off, relying on the poor, now partly torn apart flower in my hands to decide fate, as if it could. He's not coming back. He's coming back.

_The daily things  
__That keep us all busy  
__Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me  
__And said_

He's not coming back. He's coming back.

_I sucked in a sharp breath. He continued. "Then I realized again, I'm an avenger. In the end…I chose the path of revenge."_

He's not coming back. He's coming back. I plucked the petals absentmindedly, looking back at the memories. I would need a new flower soon.

_I let the silent tears fall and then…I spoke out…letting the sobs break the silence between us._

_"Sasuke…please don't go…if you don't…I'll make it worth your while. I'll make sure that everyday is filled with joy. If not…then…can you take me with you? I have friends...and family..."_

_The tears dripped down my face, spilling over like crazy._

_"But if you leave...then I'll really be alone...I didn't know what it was like back then but...without you...it would be the same thing as being lonely...so please...don't go."_

_I wish I could prove I love you  
__But does that mean  
__I have to walk on water?  
__When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe some things are that simple_

The soft, cold breeze blew by again as I continued to pluck the petals from the flowers.

_He kept his head forward. "You haven't changed a bit."_

_I blinked and more tears fell to the ground. "Even after all this time…" I gulped slightly and he turned his head to look at me, a small smirk plastered there, one that was neither cocky, nor pitying. "You're still annoying."_

_That set the tone and my heart officially broke in a thousand pieces and I knew then and there that it would never be healed completely._

He's not coming back. He's coming back. I slowly looked up at the moon, and then back down at the flower. Only about another seven petals or so to go.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

He's not coming back. He's coming back.

_He took a few steps forward and I yelled out to him. "Sasuke no! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! Don't leave!"_

He replied back with a simple "I know."

_I took another step forward and he took another few. "DON'T LEAVE ME! If you do, I'll-I'll scream and…"_

He swiftly appeared behind me and I gasped as the tears slid down my face.

"_Sakura…" _He's not coming back…

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

He's coming back…

_The wind blew and my hair swayed forward a bit. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I could feel the sorrow sinking deep into my soul._

_Whatever he said or did was going to hurt and I knew it._

"_Thank you for everything."_

I cried silently but the tears poured harder and then…something collided with the back of my neck and everything went black.

He's not coming back. He's coming back.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

My already shattered heart fell as I plucked the last petal…

He's not coming home…

And just like that I broke down. I threw the petaless flower behind me and just rested my face in my hands and cried.

I let all my emotion out…letting it fall with the same salty tears that had slid down my face three years ago.

The wind blew and my skirt and hair blew with it a bit.

And then…out of nowhere…

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

A warm and gentle arm wrapped around my shoulder. I looked up and saw the very person I'd been remembering. It was the very person who had broken my heart.

"S-Sasuke…"

He was looking back down at me, his face emotionless, but his eyes holding so much emotion. The tears pooled over my eyes like two waterfalls and he wiped them away with his thumb, like if it were nothing.

He cupped my face with his hands and slowly leaned down and his lips were over mine. The tears slid down my face again and he hugged me with both arms this time. I laid my hands on his chest and melted into his lips, which fit perfectly with my own.

It was sweet and kind and gentle, not serious and demanding.

We parted slowly and I looked up at him as he looked down at me.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

"Sakura…why are you crying?" I punched him lightly in the gut. "You bastard!" He didn't seem fazed. "You left me alone in the middle of the night on a bench and just walked away! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?!"

He still seemed unfazed. "I should beat the shit outta you for it, I should hold such hatred for you, I should completely _despise_ you…but…"

I breathed shakily as I collapsed against his chest, my eyes slowly closing. "I don't…I…love you just as much as I did three years ago."

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and replied back. "And I love you too."

And there, I felt the pieces of my heart find each other and unite in a swift movement, rebuilding my heart and healing it slowly.

And though there were many more pieces that had to be found…I couldn't help but think that until I found them, this was good enough.

I slowly closed my eyes, feeling Sasuke kiss my cheek one more time, and fell asleep, comfortable with the fact that I'd fallen asleep in the arms of a traitor…_my_ traitor.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I was feeling SasuSaku-y...lolz...**

**Please read and review people...**

**Thanks to all that read and BTW if you're waiting for Destiny...I'm working on it! Same goes for Konoha High...so don't kill me lmao I posted this up as a 'in the meantime' type thing...although this too'll be a chapter story so...**

**I'M OFFICIALLY SCREWED =D **


	2. Discovery

**Alright I'm back people with another chapter I hope you like this one it's really cute!**

**Chapter Two**

**NejiTen: Discovery…**

_Good things come to those who wait but even greater things come for those who seek…_

I breathed heavily, running through the streets of Konoha, out of breath.

Curse Ino for making me late! Neji was going to kill me! And I was going to kill Ino for doing this to me!

I can't believe I trusted her with this! I can't believe I trusted her with my training outfit.

She'd "accidentally" thrown my training clothes in the dryer for too long and had shrunken it down to the point where I had an outfit that Karin would just love.

Speaking of which, ever since Sasuke had been back, Sakura had been moodier than usual. I guess it had to do with the fact that Sasuke had kissed her when he had a red-haired girl with maroon-ish, hazel-ish eyes with him the next day.

Sakura was pissed but I don't blame her. Who wouldn't be?

Anyway…

I ran through the people, hopping onto the roof-tops when it got too crowded.

I smirked a bit as I caught sight of the training grounds in the forest, running through the trees as quickly as possible.

I stopped and leaned against a tree, panting, as I calmed myself.

"N-Neji…I'm here…" He turned to look at me and I felt my face flush from the running and out of embarrassment. His eyes widened a deal as he took it in.

"Tenten…what are you wearing?"

I sighed. "Blame it on Ino. I told her to do my laundry while I cleaned up my apartment and I ended up with this…she says she accidentally," I made air quotes, "left my clothes in the dryer too long."

He chuckled a bit and I frowned. "What's so funny Neji?"

He smirked at me slyly. "That fact that Ino only did it to see what would be the outcome." I blinked a bit.

"What do you mean?" He grinned. "She did it just so she can see what I'd do if I saw you showing off certain areas."

I blushed a bit.

Certain areas was right. Ino's idea had shrunken my shirt so that it was just past my rib cage and my Capri's were just past mid-thigh. Seeing as they were the only training clothes that I had that weren't faded and torn, I had no choice but to wear them.

I blew a stray bang out of my face. "I knew that she had something like this in mind when she agreed without complaint…but I couldn't be a ninja and see the hidden meaning beyond the hidden meaning."

I sighed, closing my eyes I slumped against the tree.

"I hate her for doing this."

"Well I don't."

I blinked as I took in Neji's words. "Why not?"

"Well for one thing, she did help me realize one thing."

"What?"

"You have a sexy body."

I banged him on the head and crossed my arms. "Neji I never took you for the perverted type." He smirked a bit. "I'm not. I'm complimenting you. You should be thanking me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but when you say it in such a manner, you make a woman feel embarrassed, not complimented."

He walked over to where I was leaning against the tree and looked down at my face, his forehead pressed to mine.

He smirked a bit, eyes half-closed.

"Well then, how would you feel if I said that you were beautiful?" I blushed. "I would feel complimented I guess…but that's besides the point." He smirked. "You're beautiful Tenten."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring my blush, and looked back at his face, which was just a lips-ways away from mine.

He seemed to be trying to seduce me in a way but it wasn't working.

I smirked. "Gee Neji, you shouldn't take me for the easy type."

He smiled a bit, his smirk wiping off his face. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't…but that doesn't mean that I can't take you for the demanding type either."

I glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing in particular…just that if I were to say that I like you, you wouldn't demand me to kiss you."

I blinked and groaned. "Oh yeah, what makes you think that?"

He smirked. "The fact that you've never demanded anyone but Naruto in your life."

I frowned. "Oh yeah! Then admit that you like me! Watch what'll happen!"

"Alright. I like you."

"Neji Hyuga kiss me dammit!"

"Okay if you insist."

And just like that our lips connected and I was pushed into the tree with his body pressed against mine.

I pulled back after a while, smirking. "HA! I told you I could be demanding."

He smirked. "Oh yeah…demanding…but dumb."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

His smirk widened. "You once again couldn't see the hidden meaning beyond the hidden meaning Tenten."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and then it all clicked. I grimaced. "You mean you and Ino had planned it together…"

His smirk came off his face. "Actually no…what Ino had planned wasn't in my intentions…although it did help. I tricked you into getting me to kiss you and you did it!" I gasped in surprise and he kissed me again.

I gave in…I guess there was no point in being mad. He did get me to kiss him after all and in a clever way too…and he did help me get over my shyness and just admit that I liked him too…even if it was in a forceful way.

And to think that all this happened because of Ino shrinking my clothes…

Hmm…maybe Ino's plan wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

_Hope you liked. _

_Thanks to all who read and review please!_

Oh and check out All is Fair in Love and War and Destiny...and if not vote on the poll on my profile...you must be signed in though...thanks!


	3. Bring Me to Life

**xXKiki-chanp-2-13Xx: Hey, hey, hey!**

**Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey that's my line!**

**xXKiki-chan-2-13Xx: *Sweatdrops* Sup! I'm back again with another one…I just keep poppin' up one-shot ideas!**

**Chapter Three**

**NejiTen: Bring Me to Life**

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He was giving me…_The Look_. He was staring straight into my eyes, trying to intimidate me and sadly, it was working.

_How can you see into my eyes?  
Like open doors…_

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to read me, trying to see what I was thinking, trying to see if he was breaking me. I was trying my best to not let him see that he was having an effect on me. It was a near impossible task.

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so known…_

I fought back a gulp and swallowed my spit as regularly as anyone. He could tell that I was nervous, or at least I thought he could. I shifted my eyes a bit, to look at a tree, out of boredom and out of fear that he would find out my secret.

_The fevered souls [souls]_

_The spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

I breeze blew by, making me shiver a bit. It was getting chilly out.

_Until you find it there in me_

_And bring it back…home_

He smirked all of a sudden and I gasped silently. He didn't? Did he? "Tenten."

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

I gulped and replied in a shaky voice. "Yeah Neji?"

_Wake me up _

_Bid my blood to run_

_Can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"I see something?" I gulped and sighed. "Yeah?"

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. He slid it across the bare skin of my neck and I gulped. He was gonna kill me for what I did and I knew it.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

He smirked a bit as the blood trickled down and I realized I was running out of air. My breathing was becoming more intense.

_Breathe into me_

_And make me real_

_Bring me…to life…_

He blew into my face a bit and I breathed a bit more regularly but still irregularly. He did nothing but smirk.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Can't wake up_

_Wake me inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

"Tenten…" He repeated my name and I gulped again. "Yes?" "I see it in your eyes."

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I was beginning to feel woozy as I felt the blood ooze down my neck. He pressed it in a little deeper. My breath hitched in my throat and I gasped as the blood ran down faster.

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There' s a monster inside_

_Bring me to life_

I slowly breathed in some more oxygen. I felt the blood drying on my neck. That was disgusting. I had to deal with it for now though. A murderous Neji was even worse than a neck wound.

I wasn't going to let this blood get to me. And this wound was nothing. I had gotten worse. The thing was it seemed to hurt twice as much when Neji did it, his eyes boring into mine, going down to my center and reading me like a kid's book.

_Frozen in time_

_Without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

He wasn't touching me directly, just his kunai. His face looked emotionless and his eyes loveless. It was like he would do whatever it took to get me to talk, even if it included killing me.

I hated this. I had to do it, didn't I? It was done and now I couldn't go back in time and stop myself.

_Only you_

_Are the life_

_Among the dead_

He had complete control over my life right now. Now in the way that he controlled my actions but in the way that he controlled my beating heart.

I breathed a shaky breath, a heavy one too.

If I claimed I was nervous before, it was nothing compared to how I felt now. He was tightening his muscles, getting ready to dig the kunai deeper into my neck.

I gasped. That one really heart. I felt a lot more blood seep down my neck and onto the collar of my training shirt. Luckily it was lined with red.

_All of this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_I thought you moved on_

_But you were there in front of me_

My breathing was becoming more and more irregular.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

I felt drowsy now, and dizzy. I'd lost a lot of blood and in one of the most vital places possible. I felt like just falling asleep right now and never waking up but I knew that if I did, I'd die.

_Without a thought _

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_The monsters took control_

He dug the knife deeper into my neck still but not deep enough. It was a wonder he didn't pop one of the major veins in my neck and kill me.

My life was in his hands and I knew that if I didn't tell, he would kill me without a thought, without a voice, those soulless-looking eyes showing no emotion.

And then he dug it deeper into my neck and my only thought was, _'Don't let me die here…'_

_Bring me to life!_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

I felt my vision blurring and my world going dark but I wasn't going to give into unconsciousness just yet. Oh no!

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I gasped in some more air and I felt my heart beat faster, no struggle to beat faster. He was definitely going to kill me all for that one little thing.

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's a monster inside_

_Bring me to life_

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I yelled it out.

"Okay, okay! I admit it! I mixed your reds with your whites on purpose but it was a dare I swear! And I'm the person that made that big lipstick stain on your shirt! It was all Ino's idea!"

And suddenly, I was perfectly fine. There was no dried blood on my neck, my training clothes were perfectly clean, my heart was fine and my vision wasn't blurred. Everything was completely clear. I was in a genjutsu?

And Neji was there, smirking at me in a satisfied way right in front of me.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

I rolled my eyes and breathed in heavily.

"You did all that just for a confession?" He nodded, his cocky smirk still in place. "Yes…"

"And to think that Ino thought that a big lipstick mark would make you get embarrassed and say that you like me…I'm slightly disappointed for some reason."

I pouted and he chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed. I hadn't expected that.

He smirked and then kissed me. I didn't hesitate to kiss back. It came naturally. All I had to say was that if I were killed by Neji Hyuga a couple minutes ago, his kiss would've awoken me and saved me. His kiss would bring me to life once again.

* * *

_..._

_Now that I look back on it it looks scary lol_

_Review please_


	4. Hinode

**Chapter Four**

**NaruHina: Hinode**

I breathed unevenly. My breath was hitched in my throat. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready at all.

Why'd I have to do it? Why'd I have to go with Naruto and just go with it? Why?

I gasped as I felt another shot of pain and clutched at my stomach. The doctors were there, looking at me worriedly, their mouths covered by their masks. "She's in pain. Hinata are you sure you don't want the anesthetic?" I nodded and breathed again, feeling the sweat all over me.

I was currently in a painful situation where it felt like my certain spot were being ripped from the inside out.

I was having a baby. No. More than _a_ baby. I was having _Naruto's _baby. And the bad part was: he wasn't even here to see her be born. He'd gone off on a mission about eight months ago, before I had the time to tell him about it and before I even had the time to find out for myself.

I remember the day that Sakura told me…

"_Hinata! Great news!"_

_I blinked and looked up at her, feeling my bangs shield my eyes from the light. "What?" She grinned and her eyes twinkled excitedly. I frowned and pouted. What was so great about having a urinary tract infection? She took in a deep breath._

"_What's so great about me being sick with my pee?"_

_She laughed. "Hina-chan, you're not sick with your urinary tract…you're pregnant!"_

_I blinked as I stared up at her and then I broke out into a panic. "W-What do you mean I'm pregnant? I-I can't be. What will father say? I'm only twenty-one!" She smiled at me. "Don't worry about it Hina-chan. I'll be here every step of the way…which is only about another eight months. You're a month in already!"_

_She sat down in the chair next to me. "So who's the lucky father." That made me nip my lip and look down. "He's…out of the village…at the moment…"_

_She raised a brow. "Who? There's a ton of people out of the village at the moment…hmm…Oh! Is it Kiba." I gave her an 'are-you-serious?' type look and she giggled. "Okay then spill? Is it Shino?" The look again. "Who is it?!" I sighed. "N-Naruto…"_

_She glomped me. "Really! I never knew that you guys went out!" I sighed and I felt the tears sting. She probably heard me sniffle. "What's wrong?" "I told you, he's out on a mission."_

_She rubbed my back. "Awe! Don't worry he'll be back soon." I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "No he won't. The mission is about a ten-month tracking mission. He's been sent to look for a very powerful rogue ninja. And he was sent to do it alone. He might not even come back at all…" With that thought, fresh new tears spilled over. Sakura patted my back. "Awe don't worry Hina-chan. I bet he'll be fine and you know how Naruto is. He's hasty about everything. He'll be done with it in about six months! Don't worry about it."_

_She smiled and I sighed. She did have a couple points there. But there were still the 'ifs' to be concerned about…_

And those ifs had become my top concern in the past month because those ifs had come true. Eight months had passed and Naruto still wasn't back from his mission. I was all alone with this baby of his. This child that I was sure would be beautiful but would not have a father. I was sure he would think it to be someone else's baby.

He'd stolen my virginity and left three weeks later. I had never once dreamed that I would be pregnant.

But here I was, crying out of pain and out of sadness for this baby. This baby that would have nothing but a mother and house-maids as a family. His cousin, Neji and Tenten's baby, which was born about two months earlier than mine, would be kept to the side branch and near restricted from talking to her.

I breathed heavily, labouredly as I pushed again, feeling the shoulders come out and the arms follow.

"Alright! A few more pushes and we're down to the legs. On my count. 1. 2. 3. Push!" I did so and it hurt like crazy. The baby's arms popped out.

And through the next hour all I did was cry and push because that was all someone in my condition could do. Luckily for me, the doctors thought I was crying out of pain. I wasn't. I had pain just as bad as this although not down there. In my heart, when Neji had beaten me eight years ago.

I was grateful for every chance to breathe, and every break from pushing. But it hurt to have her down there for so long. I was going to need a ton of stitches.

I heard the door bang open and I looked up, stopping my push abruptly, taking in the sight that was before me. Naruto was standing there, his hair disheveled and his blue eyes wild with excitement and worry as he took in my teary face. My hair was twice as bad and I was tired, my eyes drooping as I looked at him.

I felt weak and he looked tired as well.

"H-Hinata-chan?" I nodded and he ran forward into the room, grabbing a pair of gloves and a mask. My eyes widened as I saw him, moving about toward my place and putting his hands in place of the doctor's, where the baby was.

The doctor stared at him awkwardly for a moment before turning back to me. "Alright Hinata. We're almost done. Just push a couple more times and we're home free." I nodded and pushed on her signal.

I felt the baby slide out a bit more, her thighs. I pushed again and her calves slid out and her shins hitting against me. I gasped as I felt another huge surge of pain in my back and in my place. This was no fun at all.

I felt my tears, completely out of pain now, come down my face and I felt like giving in. I felt like just dropping down and going to sleep, letting this baby try and pop out itself. I felt my eyes close and I nearly forgot how to blink for a minute. I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I was tired and I couldn't see as well anymore. This was taking a lot out of me.

And I heard his voice come to me. "HINATA!"

I jumped into wakefulness.

"You better not give up on her. This is _our_ baby and I want her to be born! Don't you dare giving up on her you got that!" I breathed heavily as I realized what he was saying. He wanted to have this baby no matter the consequences.

So I took the last strength that I could muster and I pushed her out completely. I breathed heavily as I felt the pain become less strong and the blood spill out. I heard her cry and I smiled as more tears spilled over. I'd done it. I gave birth to my first child. And Naruto was there in the long run.

I heard Naruto's laughter as he looked at his daughter for the first time. I instantly felt jealous. I'd done all the work! I should've been able to hold her first.

"L-Let me see her please!"

He walked over to me slowly and handed me a bundle of blankets. She was beautiful. Her face was cherubic and pale with blond locks falling down already to mid-neck. She blinked her eyes open and I gasped. They were just like mine, silver-white and big.

I heard Naruto chuckle a bit. "She looks just like you…only with blond hair…"

I giggled lightly for the first time that day. For the first time in that seven hour labor, I smiled. I grabbed her hand lightly and the doctor walked up to me, smiling brilliantly. Her green eyes and pink hair stuck out as Ino came to stand next to Sakura.

"So Hina-chan! What're you gonna name it?" I blinked and looked up at Naruto. "What do you think is a good name?" He put a finger to his chin in mock thought and snapped his fingers.

"Aha! How about Hinode?" I thought it over and then I smiled. Sunrise, like the beginning of a new day. This was the beginning of a new era so I smiled and nodded. "Hinode…I love it Naruto-kun."

He grinned down at me kissed my forehead lightly before kissing Hinode's as well. "I love you both."

I smiled. "I love you both too!" And Hinode lifted a hand up, moving around two of her fingers, as if to say, "Mommy, Daddy, I love you guys too."

I smiled through my tears of joy and kissed her forehead lightly as well before I laid my head back and slipped into unconsciousness for a couple hours, to rest my body and my mind for a little while. I was tired and I needed a break. I heard Naruto's voice last, a sort of happy flare to it.

"I love you Hinata-chan. Don't you ever forget that."

* * *

_That was kinda a cliche but cute nonetheless lolz I loved this one-shot alot no matter how short it was!_

_And look at that Naruto and Hinata have a daughter! Awe! Go Hinode!_

_Thanks to all who read! Review please!_


	5. Love Game

**I know that I don't usually go about things in this manner but I'm gonna do this one-shot in regular POV…It adds to this certain story…**

**Chapter Five**

**NejiTen: Love Game**

_Let's have some fun  
__This beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!_

_  
Let's have some fun  
__This beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!_

She placed her hand on her hip, her smile fading as she saw him come up to her. Yea, he was definitely coming up to her. She wouldn't admit it but deep inside she was excited. On the outside however, she kept up her façade to make it seem like she didn't care, as if she were bored.

"Tenten…" She turned and smiled at her best friends, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari. "Yes?" They all shared a glance and blinked a few times before they turned back to her. "You do know that when he comes up, you have to be ready or it won't be any fun." She nodded. "And plus you know that this is a very important thing for our gang…make this work." She nodded her head once again.

_I wanna kiss you  
__But if I do then I might miss you babe  
__It's complicated and stupid  
__Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
__Guess he wants to play  
__Wants to play_

She turned back around and saw him two feet away. His flawless features made her want to run up and smack one on him. His long oval face, his straight nose, pearl-white eyes, and long dark brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail made her heart melt a bit.

Although she kept her ground. She knew that his looks was how he got to people. His own cousin, Hinata, had informed her on everything. He would kiss them and then run off while they were in a daze, leaving with no trace of him or the money that he had either taken or had not paid.

She wasn't going to let that happen though. She had been preparing for this. He was in serious debt with these guys. It started out as a simple seventeen K loan, and then grew into one-hundred-fifty K loan. All she knew was that he'd better have the money with him because if not, she had a gun in hand and the precision and power to kill him…

Not that she would…

_A love game  
__A love game_

Seeing as she had a secret crush on him. Secret because not even her girls knew. If they did know then they wouldn't have let her do this and she really wanted to do this. She wanted to show them that she was capable of something other than fighting and math.

And so they came to this, she could handle the job of claiming their money.

She turned her head to the girls and they nodded, turning around and walking off, although not necessarily leaving them alone. They were pulled up in their 2009 black Jaguar XF. Yes, nice car, and that was the reason they needed the money back. Because unlike other gangs, they didn't steal just as frequently. They paid for the stuff that they could afford and when they couldn't they made the exception.

_Hold me and love me  
__Just wanna touch you for a minute  
__Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
__Let's have some fun this beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
__Don't think too much  
__Just bust that trick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!_

She turned her head back to face him.

"Tenten…" She grinned widely inside. He knew her name, pronunciation (well she didn't feel surprised about the pronunciation it was just ten and ten put together) and all. "Neji…" She couldn't help but think about how nice that sounded. Neji. No matter the word, she sort of liked the sound of 'screw'.

_Let's play a love game  
__Play a love game  
__Do you want love,  
__Do you want fame  
__When you win love game?  
During the love game_

_Let's play a love game  
__Play a love game  
__Do you want love,  
__Do you want fame  
__When you win love game?  
During the love game_

She couldn't help but contemplate her feelings for him. Was it really just a crush? Or was it something more. It could be stupid adult feelings that she didn't wish to comply to or maybe it was just want. Maybe she just wanted to be with him so that she could show him off. No. She wasn't like that so that one was off the list.

So what was it?

_I'm on a mission…  
__And it involves some heavy touching yea!  
__You've indicated your interest  
__I'm educated in sex yes  
__And now I want it bad  
__Want it bad  
__A love game  
__A love game_

He walked closer to her and she slowly raised her hand to stroke his cheek. This mission would require touching, although it wasn't like she minded. She liked this. He brought his hand down the her hip and then just wrapped his arm around her middle. She grinned inwardly at that.

He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him.

He smirked down at her, and that made her feel like jell-o although she kept her footing. He spoke first. "I request another month for it…And it's in my interest that you have half of the money so if I were to give you half and then give you the rest at the end of the month then that would be fine with me."

She frowned a bit. "I request _all_ of the money, _now_ and it is also in your interest that we need that money by tomorrow due to the fact that we owe the car dealer money." He frowned as well now. "Well then I suggest running off with the car. I don't see the point in you buying it when you have the money and power to kill them."

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-leaz! I work for a kinder future where gangs are treated just as kindly as an individual because they are honest and work and pay for their possessions." He raised a brow and smirked. She pursed her lips.

_Hold me and love me  
__Just wanna touch you for a minute  
__Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

She stroked his cheek with her thumb a couple times before wrapping her arm around him and cuddling up to him. She hugged him tighter and she felt him do the same. She was in Heaven, and she knew it would be hard to let go in the end but she would have to bear it for the sake of her gang.

She nuzzled into his shoulder and smiled a bit, pretending and showing a little of her happiness for the moment. She felt his hands lock on her hips, come together.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
__Don't think too much  
__Just bust that trick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!_

"Neji…" "Hm?" She nuzzled a bit more. "I need the money. Hand it over or I'll have to use deadly force. I have the power, precision, and speed." He raised a brow as he rested his chin on her head. "You may be fast but I'm pretty sure that I'm even faster."

He slid his hand down quickly and just as quickly she shot hers down and brought it back up to its place. She wrapped her arm around his neck again and pulled away a bit to look him straight in the handsome face.

_Let's play a love game  
__Play a love game  
__Do you want love,  
__Do you want fame  
__When you win love game?  
During the love game_

_Let's play a love game  
__Play a love game  
__Do you want love,  
__Do you want fame  
__When you win love game?  
During the love game_

She stared at him, the curves and contours of his flawless face, his bangs framing it. She was tracing the lines of his perfect eyebrows and the small green ~x~ tattoo on the top of his head.

He was studying her as well. He was looking at her chocolate brown eyes, accented by the sun shining on the right side of her face. He was looking at her brown panda buns on the top of her head. The curves of her body were shown off quite well by her outfit. A simple red spaghetti strap over a white spaghetti strap, pink skinny jeans, and a pair of red and white converse. She'd slapped on white cut-off gloves which fit and matched her white scarf. It was autumn, she was being cute and warm. Smart.

She looked down at his outfit. A light blue button up shirt open over a white wife beater, some jean shorts and white Uptowns. She liked his style.

"I have all of the money, but you see I just don't want to hand it over all at once." She raised her own slender brow at that. So he had all of the money? Well the game just turned a bit more interesting.

_I can see you staring there  
__From across the block  
__With a smile on your mouth  
And your hand on your HA!_

_The story of us  
__It always starts the same  
__With a boy and a girl  
__And a HA and a game…  
__And a game  
__And a game  
__And a game  
__And a game  
__A love game!_

She looked up at him. If he was going to play like that she would have to up her game. She smashed her lips onto his and kissed him forcefully while he caught on and began to kiss her back.

Their tongues duked it out. She could feel the girls eyes on her through the camera that they'd hidden on her forehead as a small red jewel hidden behind her bangs.

His hand slid down further and she didn't stop him this time. She would have to let him for the time being. She slid her own hands down his back and pushed them into his pockets searching for it. She knew that he had it on him somewhere. She would just have to dig a little deeper for it. She asked for permission to just explore and he denied it so he kept battling her.

She didn't care as long as it kept him busy.

_Let's play a love game  
__Play a love game  
__Do you want love,  
__Do you want fame  
__When you win love game?  
During the love game  
_

_Let's play a love game  
__Play a love game  
__Do you want love,  
__Do you want fame  
__When you win love game?  
During the love game_

She smirked to herself as she found it and pulled it out slowly. She kissed him more feverishly in an attempt to help herself and keep him from noticing and it worked. He kissed her back and soon he was trailing kisses up her jaw and on her neck. She didn't mind though. She got it out completely and giggled a bit in spite of her situation. He took it in a different way and kept kissing her, even more feverishly now.

_Let's play a love game  
__Play a love game  
__Do you want love,  
__Do you want fame  
__When you win love game?  
During the love game_

_(Let's have some fun this beat it sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!)_

_Let's play a love game  
__Play a love game  
__Do you want love,  
__Do you want fame  
__When you win love game?  
During the love game_

_(Don't think too much just bust that trick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!)_

She pulled her head away quickly and smirked as she held up the loot and turned to make a run for it. He grabbed her wrist before she could make it far and pulled her back around to place his lips over hers again. She gasped and he took this as an opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth.

She kissed back, hesitantly at first, and then more enthusiastically in the end. She kept the money away from him though.

She pulled away and turned around again, running before he could grab her. She licked her lips as she pulled the door open and slipped inside. Ino smirked at her. "So Tenten, how'd the mission go? Did you like it?"

She giggled a bit. "Yeah, sure, you could say that. Here." She handed them the loot, which was twenties, some fifties, and a lot of hundreds. Sakura counted it and smirked, satisfied as Temari double-checked.

"How much is there?" Sakura licked her lips, her emerald-green eyes sparkling and her pink hair bobbing a bit as she tilted her head to the side. "All one-hundred-fifty K. You did it Tenten. Mission success."

She cheered inwardly and smiled outwardly. "Hey and I think you found yourself a boyfriend in the process because in all of my missions, none have ever come back for a double helping." Ino giggled cutely as Hinata smiled at her. "That is true. When nii-san knows that he's lost, he gives up. It's hard to believe that he just went back for the money. He didn't even reach for it." Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

She gave him a meaningful look through the window as they drove by, the sexy smirk on his face in place. She blushed and looked down at her hands on her lap. Okay so maybe she had found herself a boyfriend but lucky that the girls didn't know it was nearly a year ago that she did that and with the same guy too…

So yea she wouldn't mind playing this love game with him if it meant she'd get to kiss him like that and getting to win in the end…

* * *

_So there we go hope this makes up for my absence I've been working on Destiny and I decided to pop this sucker out cuz it's been in my mind for days! The song is "Lovegame" by Lady Gaga ... And I own nothing except the plot of my fanfics!_

_Thanks to all who read and review please! (Any advice?)_


	6. Here We Go Again

**I finally got another one-shot idea and here it is…this one is a song-fic Song is: Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato…I think this one is so true**

**Chapter Six**

**SasuSaku: Here We Go Again**

_I throw all of your stuff away  
__And then I clear you out of my head  
__I tear you out of my heart  
__And ignore all of your messages_

I picked up his box of clothes, seeing as he had left them here. I walked out the back door and to the dumpster, leaving it on the side for someone to steal or better yet for the garbage truckers to throw in the dump just outside of town. I wasn't going to say his name, or think about him. He was out of my head and out of my heart. I wasn't going to think about Sasuke at all.

My sidekick vibrated against the table and I looked down at the screen. Three new messages and all from him. It played my ring tone.

_I'd tell everyone we are through  
__Because I'm so much better without you  
__But it's just another pretty lie  
__Cuz I break down  
__Every time you come around  
__Oh! Oh!_

I pressed the button and answered to my best friend since preschool, Ino. "Hey girl!" I could hear her shift a little on the other end of the line. "So is it true Saki-chan? You and Sasuke are over _again_?" I laughed. "Yup. I'm so much better without him!" I turned to look out my window to see if anyone had come by to take his stuff and they did.

It was him with his gorgeous onyx eyes and his chicken-ass-shaped hair. He was dressed in a white button down shirt and jeans with some brand new uptowns. He looked sexy as ever.

I felt the tears prick my eyes. "Sakura? Sakura!" I blinked and the tears fell as I replied to Ino. "Um…I'm gonna have to call you back."

He walked toward the door and walked in. I looked up at him as he held the box.

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
__Should've known better  
__Than trying to let you go  
__Cuz here we go, go, go again!_

_Hard as I try  
__I just can't quit  
__Something about you is so addictive  
__We're falling together  
__You'd think that by now I'd know  
__Cuz here we go, go, go again!_

He smirked and it melted me a bit inside although I made myself seem angered at him walking into my house. "You look great today." I shrugged. "Is it for me?" I blinked and looked down. It was the outfit he'd gotten me for my birthday five months ago. A cute red tube top, a white jacket, skinny jeans, and white cowgirl boots with my own little red accessories scattered here and there.

Shit.

"No! I'm single now. Gotta have my swag on dumbass!" There he went again, getting to me. Ugh! I hated when he did that. "With the clothes that I got you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just get out." "I'm not obliged to."

_You never know what you want  
__You never say what you mean  
__But I start to go insane  
__Every time that you look at me!_

I looked down at the rug. That was a really witty comeback and he didn't even have to think about it. Crap. What was I going to do?

I couldn't just stand here without saying anything or take to long to answer back because then he'd know that I have nothing to say.

I looked back up at him and his eyes were boring into my own. I '_eep_ed' and looked down again. Dang it! I don't know why I did that but it had always been my reaction whenever I'd caught him staring at me.

_You only hear half of what I say  
__And you're always showing up too late!  
__And I know I should say good-bye  
__But it's no use!  
__Can't be with or without you!  
Oh! Oh!_

"Q-Quit your staring! I know I look good man but come on!" He blinked a few times. "Sorry did you say something?"

"Ugh! I called you to come pick up your stuff an hour ago! I put it out by the dumpster so that you wouldn't have to come in here!" He raised a brow. "Really then why did you let me in here with nothing but a 'No! I'm single now!' if I remember correctly."

I clicked my tongue. He was getting on my nerves…yet for some reason I couldn't say good-bye. It was too hard. I guess that the way I kicked him out was by never saying bye, just by throwing his stuff out the door and pointing outside. I was anti-social like that I guess.

But I knew it was no use. We'd done this break-up make-up thing three times already and I was guessing that this would be the fourth. I guess I couldn't be with him…and I couldn't be without him, as if he were my sweet coffee that I drank every morning.

So there was really no letting go. '_But this time it's final!' _I assured myself. '_This time he's really gone for good!' _Even I didn't believe my own lie. I knew that he'd apologize once and I'd take him back like if it were nothing, like if nothing had ever happened at all. Because I was just an idiot like that.

But then again idiots do idiotic things and taking him back would be very idiotic. But it didn't stop me the last three times. Why would it stop me this time?

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'd never let you back in!  
__Should've known better  
__Than trying to let you go  
__Cuz here we go, go, go again!_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit!  
__Something about you is so addictive!  
__We're falling together  
__You'd think that by now I'd know  
__Cuz here we go, go, go again!_

"Sa-ku-ra." I blinked and looked up at him just to see him even closer than before to my face, as if he were about to kiss me. No! Get that image out of your mind!

I cleared my throat as I felt a light blush cover my cheeks. "S-Sasuke. Get out!" He smirked at me, backing up, and putting the box down. "I don't want to." I rolled my green eyes. "Please! I'm through with you! I don't want you back!"

He came closer and grabbed a lock of my hair. "Are you sure about that?" He leaned in close. Really close.

_And again (and again)_

_And again (and again)_

_And again (and AGAIN)_

Great. It was the same thing he'd done that had made me go back to him the other three times. He was seriously going to do this again.

_I threw all of your stuff away  
__And I cleared you out of my head  
__And I tore you out of my heart  
__Oh! Oh!  
__Oh! Oh!_

I didn't get it. I kept my mind away from him…mostly. I threw all of his stuff next to the dumpster. I ripped his place out of my heart and healed it with a new empty spot. So why was he here, kissing me right now, as he had done the last three times? And why was I kissing back, like I had done those last three times. He had some sort of spell over me. He was so…I don't know…so…addictive. It was hard to let him go.

So I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my torso and pulled me closer to him. This was sort of like Heaven…expect I was alive and not buried underground.

He threw me on the sofa and got on top of me. I kissed him back just as needily as he kissed me.

_So how did you get here  
__Under my skin  
__Swore that I'd never let you back in  
__Should've known better  
__Than trying to let you go  
__Cuz here we go, go, go again._

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
__Something about you is so addictive  
__We're falling together  
__You'd think that by now I'd know  
__Cuz here we go, go, go again._

We kissed a little longer and then broke apart. I looked up at him and blushed at his smirk. "Yeah, you don't want me back alright." I blushed. "Shut up!"

_You'd think that by now I'd know  
__Cuz here we go, go, go again.  
__And again and again and again and again  
__And again and again and again and again  
__And again and again and again and again  
__And again and again and again and again_

I cuddled up to his chest and my phone rang. I picked it up. "Sakura? Again?" I giggled. "Yep, again."

* * *

_Yea... watchu think? I think this one was kinda cute..._

_Thanks to all who read and review please! =]_


	7. Cry

**Okay, I'm on a roll with updating my stories…and by that I mean I'm updating them all at the same time so here goes.**

**I don't own the song Cry: it belongs to Rihanna**

**Oh and one more thing: this is a spoiler for those who didn't read the latest chapters of Naruto…**

**Chapter Seven**

**SasuSaku: Cry**

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
__I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
__Cuz I never leave my heart open  
__Never hurts me to say goodbye._

I blinked the tears out of my eyes as I looked at the waterfall in front of me. It was beautiful, a nice shade of gray-ish blue at this hour in the night. It was illuminated by the moon and darkened by the ever passing clouds. It somewhat reminded me of my tears the night that he left.

I clamped my eyes shut. No I wouldn't think of that.

_Relationships don't get deep to me  
__Never got the whole in love thing  
__And someone could say they love me truly  
__But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

It was hard to believe he was sentenced to death by all the villages and that Naruto was trying desperately to get the kages to change their minds although with all honesty I didn't think it would work.

I knew they thought Sasuke was a traitor, that they should just kill him. And what was worse was that they were right. I never thought that he would kill his brother, a member of an organization that's killed half the world, and still ended up becoming one of them. I couldn't believe it. And on that hand he'd killed a bunch of jinchuuriki for their stupid biju. The thought of him doing all this just to find a way to get to his death faster was sickening and it hurt.

But that was just how the world worked.

_My mind is gone  
__I'm spinning round  
__And deep inside  
__My tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip  
__What's happening?  
I stray from love  
__This is how I feel_

I sighed as I thought about it. He was the only person I **truly **loved. It wasn't just a fan-girlish want or need, no it was **love** and no one believed me when I said it. They would all just laugh and turn away.

But they didn't know how I felt. I haven't loved anyone since he left, for fear of being hurt again. I can't love Naruto in the way he loves me. I can only accept him as a brother, the kind that'll go to the end of the world for me. I couldn't love Lee back, because he was just the same.

I smiled at this thought. They were both so kind. They always tried to impress me and I was always unimpressed. I realize what a bitch I was when I was younger but luckily I grew out of that and became nicer to these two.

Still…

_This time was different  
__Felt like I was just a victim  
__And it cut me like a knife  
__When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition  
__And I've got all the symptoms  
__Of a girl with a broken heart  
__But no matter what you'll never see me cry._

I felt terrible just thinking about it.

He left me on a bench, knocked out, in the middle of the night where I could've been raped, killed, or caught a cold. But did he care? _**No**_. He didn't care one bit. If he did he would've stayed, for me, for Naruto, for Kakashi…for everyone. But he turned his back on all of us as if we didn't matter.

And it hurt both me and Naruto the most.

I couldn't like or love anyone in the way that I loved him and Naruto couldn't befriend anyone enough to be their best friend.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall. No I wouldn't.

_Did it happen when we first kissed  
__Cuz it's hurting me to let it go  
__Maybe cuz we spent so much time  
__And I know that it's no more._

_I should've never let you hold me baby  
__Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart  
__I didn't give to you on purpose  
__Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_

My mind flashed back to the time that we nearly kissed on that very bench he left me on. We were so close to it. Then he ran away, and I thought it was that he was shy. I got a lot of whiplash from him that day.

One minute he was flirtatious and kind and the next he was lashing out at me for saying Naruto was reckless because he had no parents.

Exhibit A of my bitch-hood.

I felt terrible after that though. I shouldn't've said it.

And here I was left with a broken heart, no, no heart at all. When he left, he took it with him. He got past all the security and stole it. He was just good that way.

But then again, when has Sasuke ever been bad at something _**other**_ than following the law?

_My mind is gone  
__I'm spinning 'round  
__And deep inside  
__My tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip  
__What's happening?  
I stray from love  
__This is how I feel_

I blinked as I stared at the waterfall, realizing that I was thinking about him. But the mental image of him, his face, his hair, his body, it soothed me, although it also gave me a deep hole in the heart I didn't have anymore.

I sighed again as I looked down at the lake that the waterfall connected to. It was black-ish gray-ish…it reminded me of his eyes. Those onyx eyes that had been evidence to what he had done, to what his brother had done, to what Akatsuki and Orochimaru had done.

It was sad, that I couldn't see those onyx eyes ever be happy.

_This time was different  
__Felt like I was just a victim  
__And it cut me like a knife  
__When you walked out of my life_

_  
Now I'm in this condition  
__And I've got all the symptoms  
__Of a girl with a broken heart  
__But no matter what you'll never see me cry…_

The trees behind me rustled and I looked back at them. I quickly stood up and reached for my weaponry holster for my gloves. The rustling ceased and I kept a quick eye on them.

I grabbed my gloves from inside the pouch and quickly pulled them on, stretching my fingers inside of them. "Alright, I know you're there. Come out before I knock the tree down." There was nothing but a rustle and I could've sworn I heard a female like snicker. "Alright, you asked for it."

I closed my eyes for a quick second in focus and then I kicked the shit out of the tree, making it break off the roots and go tumbling to the ground. They were out of the tree in an instant and I saw four people.

One was a guy with blue-ish gray-ish hair and blue eyes with well built muscles in a purple-ish tank and blue sweats.

Another was a guy with orange hair gray and green eyes. He was wearing a blue cloak over himself, and he kept it closed. His reason…I don't know.

Another was a girl with fire red hair and black horn-rimmed glasses with maroon eyes and an outfit that would make Ino gag. A lavender long sleeved jacket that opened at the bottom to show her belly button, black booty shorts, and thigh-high black boots.

And then the last one was the one that I couldn't get out of my head even if I was dead.

Sasuke…

His face remained the same, just a little more grown. His eye stayed impassive and his hair still looked like a chicken's ass. He wore the clothes that he'd gotten at Orochimaru's lair. His white open shirt, his purple belt, and his black sweats and shoes. I could've fainted right there but I didn't. I held my ground.

_How did I get here with you  
__I'll never know  
__I never meant to let it  
__Get so personal_

_And after all I tried to do  
__To stay away from loving you  
__I'm broken-hearted  
__I can't let you know_

_  
And I won't let it show  
__You won't see me cry._

I felt the tears sting at my eyes and I held them back completely. He was back? After all this time all this commotion, where he could've come back so easily he decided to come back now, when everyone in Konoha and everywhere else wanted him dead?

Okay when I was twelve and thirteen, I thought he was a genius.

Now…I think he's a doodoo head.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I said it with much more force than intended. He didn't move at all until he spoke.

"Why should I have to tell you anything?" My eyes widened. I remembered that phrase. That was the one he'd used three years ago.

"_**Why won't you ever tell me –"**_

"Why should I have to tell you anything?"

I had to really struggle to fight back these tears and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You're still as much of a bastard as you were three years ago you son of a bitch you know that right?" He shrugged uncaringly. "I don't really give a damn.

_This time was different  
__Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
__When you walked out of my life_

_  
Now I'm in this condition  
__And I've got all the symptoms  
__Of a girl with a broken heart  
__But no matter what you'll never see me  
__Cry…_

"Sasuke, listen. You're wanted dead by everyone else in this world but all of our friends…or better yet Naruto and my friends seeing as you ditched all of us for a gay ass dick named Orochidumbass…"

Oh god that was a mouthful…but it was the truth.

"I hope your happy, Naruto's nearly killed himself to save you from what you've become, to try and get you to come back home without any problems." He looked me directly in the eyes. "I didn't ask him to do any of that." "Ugh!"

I cracked my knuckles. "Sasuke, that is the last straw." I swung my fist back…

_This time was different  
__Felt like I was just a victim  
__And it cut me like a knife  
__When you walked out of my life  
_

_Now I'm in this condition  
__And I've got all the symptoms  
__Of a girl with a broken heart  
__But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

The red-head tried to block it but it went straight to her face along with her hand. She stumbled back a few feet and glared at me. "You pink haired bitch I'll - "

Sasuke put his hand up in front of her to silence her. "Karin, shut up and let me handle this." He reached for his sword and I reached for my kunai.

I got into my stance and he was off in an instant. I looked around searching for him. He wasn't above, behind me, to my left, or to my right. He pulled a Kakashi and went underground. I brought my fist back, like I did the first time, and punched at the ground, breaking it into giant pieces of rock. Luckily that tree that I'd knocked down was the only one here.

I saw a flash of black hair and I turned to follow the direction it had gone to.

I gasped as a pain ran up my neck and everything got darker. I slowly reached my hand to my neck, to try and prevent myself from going into unconsciousness, but I guess it didn't work.

So like a replay of my life, I was being knocked out again by the one I loved. Oh just marvelous.

_All my life…_

"Sasuke." He looked up at his teammate, Karin, with an eyebrow raised as he held the unconscious Sakura in his arms, bridal style. "What?" She had an evil glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. "I say we dump her in the river."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I say we dump you in the river and take her back to her house to get some sleep." Suigetsu's eyes widened and he pointed at her. "She's crying. I thought she was unconscious."

"She's asleep, which counts as unconscious. But it looks like whatever tears she held back tonight finally decided to come out."

He couldn't help but let a small smile escape from his mind as he looked down at her. She'd grown from the last time and he wasn't talking about just beauty.

He leaned down at kissed her cheek before he ran through the broken ground into the forest to take her back home.

* * *

_This one was in my mind for a while I just didn't have the time to get to putting it down on...screen lolz. Anyway, I really like the ending, I think it was cute. Sasuke had a brief PDA! lolz..._

_Thanks to all who read and review please!_


	8. Tough Love

_Okay just to warn you this is a MAJOR SPOILER if you haven't read the like; last five chapters in the Shippuden series, so if you don't like ruined surprises [and you'll know exactly what I mean if you read it with no background knowledge] it would probably be smart to go back and read the latest chapters from where you left off…_

_On the other hand, please enjoy this very emo and sad piece that I've written to uphold Sasuke and Sakura's current some-what imaginary status. [Pray to anything that they end up together!] :D lolx _

**Chapter Eight  
****SasuSaku: Tough Love**

_It's okay to hold on to the one you love  
_

She sighed softly as she made her way through the forest to where she knew he would be, most likely committing another crime, like killing the kages or starting an all out ninja war. It was because of this that she was on her way there.

It was because she knew the inevitable truth that he was now a criminal, a murderer, that she was on her way to commit murder herself.

She bit her lip and fought back the tears at the idea. She didn't want to do it. But she knew she had to. It was beyond choice, it was the only thing she could do to prevent him a life of crime. She didn't want to see him swallowed by the darkness. It hurt too much.

Naruto had tried everything he could, but nothing ever worked. He just couldn't reach him anymore and she'd never been able to do so.

Stepping off of another branch and landing on the finally empty space at the end, she caught sight of him. His raven and black hair, his usual attire given to him by the late Orochimaru, and his onyx eyes. She froze under his gaze for a second. He let a small smirk rise as he turned from his group of criminals and turned to face her. "Sakura…" She glared at him unwillingly. She had to make herself look angry so that he wouldn't take her lightly. He glared right back.

"We're not on a first name basis _Uchiha_." She used his name with false hatred. "You have no right to address me as such." She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out. Sasuke's smirk replaced his angered features. "Alright _Sa-ku-ra_. Are you here to beg me to go back again?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously in an intense glare as she kept her cold gaze on him. "Uchiha, it would be in your best interest not to play with me." He glared straight back, but the smirk still shone through his eyes in mirth. "Alright…fine…"

With a quick movement, she pulled her black gloves over her hands and brought her fist down on the ground. The very soil cracked as the land broke into large chunks and pieces. Sasuke let his eyes widen for only a fraction of a second before he surged into the air and flipped back a few times to avoid the cracked crust of the earth, his teammates hopping onto the trees behind him.

She got back up and glared at him. "I'm not some little crybaby anymore…so give me your best shot…"

He smirked. "Gladly."

She could feel the eyes of all her age mates on her as she got into a steady position to fight. He came at her fast. One second he was _meters _away from her but just a few milliseconds later, he was right in front of her, his sword drawing closer to her back. She knew ducking could be dangerous because he could easily speed up and strike her in the back of her head. She jumped into the air and did a split to avoid the attack and pressed her hand down on his head to flip off, landing on her feet easily. She didn't bother getting into her steady position.

With a quick gesture of her arm she caught him across the face and he was sent flying back. He caught himself easily with a back flip and smirked cockily at her.

The look in his eyes scared her. They shown no happiness or arrogance. All they showed was an air of bitterness and dull hatred as his gaze bore into hers. There was a brief breeze rolling past her and she blinked only to find herself in a red shadow land, nailed to a cross.

She blinked again and let out a curse. "Shit!" Sasuke appeared before her, a smirk on his face. "Everything you feel is real. Everything here is real. And you will now know what it is to have the terror of the Mangekyo Sharingan in you."

She shut her eyes. "Release!" She smirked as the small breeze went by again. She was back in her own body, her eyes closed still. "It won't work. I know how to escape. You're fucking eye tricks don't work on me!" She could hear the crunching of the grass in front of her and she could feel his chakra nearing her.

She still didn't move. It was only when she felt the tip of his sword close to her back that she lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes to look straight into his onyx orbs. His face held no emotion but his eyes showed slight resentment.

Good. She hoped it hurt to know that he was killing the one that truly loved him.

"Sasuke…" she paused, seeing the impact his name had on him when it came from her mouth. The pause was brief but it gave enough time for her to see the resentment grow only slightly before she spoke again. "Go ahead. One of us has to go so that I don't have to see you turn to darkness. I was planning it to be you, but…" She bit her lip. "I…I don't care who it must be…as long as I don't have to see the one I love turn toward hatred and evil…for the sake of power…"

"Just…just kill me quick." She slowly lifted her hand to his face and a tear rolled down her cheek. The other hand she let latch onto his shirt. His face remained impassive but there seemed to be a mental conflict going on the other side. "I love you so much I can't even stand it." She quoted herself from those three years ago, the night that he left.

He gripped the sword more firmly and brought it just a little closer to her back. He wrapped his free arm around her neck, in a sort of hug. He too quoted himself from the night that he left. "Sakura…" There was a pause in which he brought his sword even closer until the tip just began to dig itself into her back. She didn't even wince. With tears rolling down both of their cheeks, he finished. _"Thank you."_

_But most of the times it's better to just…_

_**let go…**_

* * *

_Yes, I know it was short, but you must agree it was **so fucking adorable! **And the ending was so cute too...well...it was kind of a cliff hanger so you can decide what happens after that ;] _

_Ahem, but anyway, this was just something I wrote in less than an hour inspired by Naruto Shippuden Chapter 474; Hokage's Resolution...wow...epic chapter...Naruto learns the true intentions of Sakura's unexpected and false confession :] lolx okay but umm...where was I going with this?...jeez I just looked up and I realize I sounded like a nerd lmfaoo! Anyway now I know where I was going:_

Thanks to all who read and review please! It makes me :]


	9. Hate That I Love You

**Chapter Nine  
****SasuSaku; Hate That I Love You**

It was so damn unfair…I didn't understand why the hell such a thing had to happen to me. _Life's a bitch!_ were my only thoughts as I stared out the window into the starry night sky. Why the hell did _I_ have to be stuck in such a situation? My heart squeezed in on itself just thinking about it. About _him_. He consumed my thoughts night and day; never letting me to think of anything else on my own, and whenever I was, they somehow connected back to them. He plagued me, like a bad case of the chicken pox. It wasn't fucking fair.

Why did _I_ of all people have to fall in love…why _me_? Was it a punishment for being such a weakling when I was younger? But even then I'd been in love with the most unreachable, ice-cubish, inconsiderate, ignorant, revenge-driven, deranged, blood-thirsty boy in our age group. But I wasn't the only one. Ino loved him as well, and some others thought he was cute. But no, their feelings for him didn't last. No. I had to be the only oddball who couldn't move on and forget him and get on with my life. Why oh _why_ was it always me with the damn rotten luck?

_Yeah, yeah  
__Hey, yeah  
__Cuz how much I love you  
__Yeah,  
__No!  
__Is how much I need you!  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

A bitter smile crossed my features for the briefest instant. _Of course_ I couldn't help but think. _It's got to be for a reason…maybe somebody hates me…maybe God thinks that this is a funny joke or something…_

"Or maybe He thinks it's how it's meant to be…"

My voice rung out, soft and yet so loud, sweet and yet so bitter. The stars sparkled brightly under the light of the moon and lit part of my face. It was beautiful out tonight, and without much thought, I pushed my window up. The rolling breeze hit me and blew back my short, pink hair. It was soft and caressing, and it played over my cheeks before it decided to move on to the next window.

Move on to the next window. Funny; it described him so perfectly. He was like the wind; here for a brief instant to play and cuddle, and then gone when another played to his liking. Gawd, how I hated him.

_And I can't stand you  
__Must everything you do  
__Make me wanna smile?  
And then I like it for a while_

Another smile. "You've done something to me…I can't grab a hold of what it is exactly…but you've cast a spell on me…" My voice was soft still, and sad; broken and shredded, never to be mended from the heartbreak I'd suffered three very long years ago. Three years that I had to go without him here, by my side, every day. It _killed me_ inside.

Without much more thought, I stood and clambered out of my room by the window. It was wide enough for me to fit through it easily enough so that I wouldn't get stuck, but not so easily that I could crawl right through it. However, since I was on the second story, I had to jump down. I landed agilely on my feet and quickly got back up. In the forest behind my backyard, there were two cherry trees; both stuck out from the rest because they were so close to my house.

My legs carried me to the one on my right all on their own.

_But you won't let me.  
__No.  
__You upset me girl  
__And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
__That I was upset  
__I can't remember what you did…_

Trees. That was all that was in my line of vision. Nothing but trees. When the hell was the end of the forest going to come?

I knew I shouldn't have come this way, but I had to see her. I had to be able to see her even if it was for one last time. I didn't want to die and have her think ill of me. Because I knew that I was going to die; yes but I was going to go down with a fight.

"Dammit!" I said rather loudly as another branch found its way past my skin, slicing it so that more blood leaked out. "Fucking trees! I hate these things!" As if in response to my comment, another twig scraped the skin of my arm and I winced. But I kept going. I just _had_ to see her. It didn't matter if she'd tried to kill me. She'd tried to save me from myself, and she was doing it because she loved me. I couldn't let her go without letting her know that way _I_ felt.

_But I hate it!  
You know exactly what to do  
__So that I can't stay mad at you  
__For too long  
__That's wrong_

I plopped down on the sweet grass next to the tree and my eyes found the sky. I could imagine the artificial glow that made them a brighter green, because my eyes lost their natural glow years ago. "Sasuke…"

I wanted him. I _needed_ him. But I needed him to be _himself_ again; the carefree child he was before his clan was murdered; the carefree teenager he was _before_ he went to Orochimaru, the Sasuke that I'd come to know and love.

"It's not fucking fair!"

_But I hate it!  
You know exactly how to touch  
__So that I don't wanna fuss and fight  
__No more  
__Said I despise that I adore you_

I couldn't help but frown as her house came into view. I could easily see that the window was open, but there was no one in her room. There was no one there at all. My scowl only deepened when I didn't hear any movement or conversation. Until…

"Why can't I get you off my mind?"

There was the sound of a sniffle and then a small, sob-like breath. "What did I do wrong?" It was her. Her voice hadn't change much; it was still pretty much the same. I could just imagine her; those beautiful green eyes, and that absurd and sweet pink hair. It occurred to me just how much I wanted to see her. _Needed_ to see her.

"What is it with you…" I whispered.

_And I hate how much  
I love you boy  
__I can't stand how much I need you  
__And I hate how much  
__I love you boy  
__But I just can't let you go  
__And I hate that I love you so…_

My shouts echoed off the trees and into the forest, and for once I was glad that I lived alone now. I didn't need the curious eyes on me. It would've been too much for me to care for all at once. "Why can't I stop thinking about you…" I whispered to myself as another tear slid down my cheek. It wasn't fair. He left me three years ago for power. That had to be some all time low, some type of heart-shattering event that made me hate him.

But the truth was that it only made me love him more. And I hated that!

_And you completely know  
__The power that you have  
__The only one that makes me laugh_

Her whisper was carried to me by the wind, and my scowl deepened once again. Who was she talking about? She hadn't met anyone else, had she? _No, that's not possible_, I reassured myself. _Just a couple weeks ago she was telling you that she regretted not going with you…calm the fuck down_.

But I couldn't calm down.

Some part of me, deep down, was panicking. What if she had met someone else? What if she found someone better than me? Someone who she deserved to be with. A knot grew in my stomach, and I couldn't help but frown at myself in worry.

Slowly, I made my way, quietly, to the front row of trees, peeked around it. I couldn't see a single person. My scowl deepened and I stepped around the tree silently, turning around to the side and peeking around the side when I reached it.

_Sad and it's not fair  
__How you take advantage of the fact that I,  
__Love you beyond a reason why  
__And it just ain't right_

"What the hell is wrong with me?" That was what left my lips in a whisper and I shook my head, tears flying to my sides, dripping down my face. "No, no. Not what's wrong with me, what's wrong with _you_, you fucker?"

I grabbed my hair and yanked it in frustration. "Why the hell won't you get out of my mind? I can't fucking stand you!"

Damn my screams just kept getting louder, and the last one hurt my throat a little. It echoed along the trees behind me. A loud sob ripped through me, one that left me breathless until the next one and strained my chest. I let go of my hair and threw my head in my arms.

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
__I can't stand how much I need you  
__And I hate how much  
__I love you girl  
__But I just can't let you go  
__And I hate that I love you so_

Her screams were getting more violent, and with the sound of her screams I got a distinct direction of where she was.

Directly in front of me.

But she was on the other side of the tree. And she was crying, he could tell. The knot in his stomach grew. Whoever this person was, they had her falling hard.

Well, he at least had to try.

_One of these days,  
__Baby your magic won't affect me  
__And your kiss won't make me weak_

I brought my fist back and punched the tree on the side. I felt it dent under the strength of the blow and the skin of my hand cut open, not deep but certainly bleeding. I shook my head and continued letting the sobs rip through me. I sniffled and felt my shoulders shook as more sobs escaped.

"What the hell?" I cursed myself, cursed my heart, cursed him.

"Fuck you, Sasuke Uchiha!"

_But no one in this world  
__Knows me the way you know me!  
__So you'll probably always,  
__Have a spell on me  
__Yeah_

He blinked as the words rang out along the forest.

Me? He thought to himself. What did I do?

_You left her unconscious on a park bench by the village gates. Nothing too bad_.

Oh, right.

But did she know he was here? That was the question. He edged forward, still silent as a precaution.

But she didn't know he was here. She was too busy trying to get rid of the pain and frustration that she felt in her heart. "I don't want this…why?" She didn't expect anyone to answer her, but then again she didn't expect Sasuke Uchiha to appear in her backyard.

"Why fuck me?"

_Cuz how much I love you  
__Is how much I need you_

Her head snapped up, pink hair whipping back. He looked straight into those eyes; those glittering green eyes. They seemed so empty, so full of despair, so _hopeless_. He felt absolutely horrible himself just looking into those eyes. They widened in shock at the sight of him and there was something in those eyes that he couldn't quite place, but that he could recognize just vaguely.

And then it hit him; self-hatred. Self-hatred for loving someone that you were hell-bent on killing. He'd felt it himself after he'd found out the truth about Itachi. He raised an eyebrow in question as she looked up at him.

_And I hate that I love you so  
__And I hate how much  
__I love you girl  
__I can't stand how much I need you  
__And I hate how much  
__I love you girl  
__But I just can't let you go  
__And I hate that I love you so_

She was shocked; completely and utterly shocked. She hurried to wipe her eyes and struggled to stand, but she was having trouble just trying to get her legs to work. She was stuck on the ground as she was.

He crouched down in front of her, an eyebrow raised. His face was so close to hers that their noses were centimeters away from touching. "Well?" He pressed on. Her eyes widened and she looked down. She couldn't meet his gaze. It hurt too much. "Are you going to tell me?"

She bit back a sob, a really rough one too. "Umm…" Her voice came out hoarse, and her throat ached as she spoke, sore from all the screaming.

"Haruno…_Sakura_." He spoke her name and it just made her chest tighten, making breathing incredibly hard, but she took in shaky breaths. "Tell me."

_You've got the perfect chance_, she told herself. _Don't waste it!_

"Because I hate you!" She blew up, lost her control. Threw it all in his face. "I fucking hate you, you chicken-ass-haired bastard ass! You knocked me unconscious after I fucking pour my damn heart out to you and leave me on a damn bench by the fucking gates of the village, not even caring if some random bitch ass came in and raped me or killed me, and left to kill your damn brother! And then you go and nearly kill Naruto and join Orochimaru for the fucking power that you need to kill your damn brother and when you do kill him you decide you want to destroy Konoha! Then you nearly kill _me_ and don't even give a second thought to it. And yet I can't get you off my damn fucking mind! Why won't you just leave me the fuck alone! You broke my heart once and fucked it over! Don't you think that's enough? Why don't you just let me die and leave this damn misery? WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE?" She stopped and gasped in a breath, eyes wide, and turned her head so that she couldn't even meet his gaze.

"Why won't you let me stop loving you?"

Silence. She could feel his even, calm breathing on her neck. She could practically _feel_ him crouching there in front of her with his eyebrow raised uncaringly. And then,

"Even after all this time…you're still annoying."

Anger swirled inside her, but before she could do anything about it, his warm lips were on hers and she was caught off her guard. And then she was melting into him, like putty in the hands of a child. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly, sending her one message.

_You'll be safe with me_.

A shiver rippled through her as a cold wind went by. The only difference was that it was coming from the direction it had been heading in before. _It came back_, she thought to herself wonderingly.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her; he'd felt her shiver. She let her hands rest on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart.

It beat in perfect tune with hers, synchronized.

_And I hate that I love you  
__So…_

Slowly, as if not wanting to, he pulled his face away from hers, disconnected their lips. He let their noses touch though. She opened her eyes, she hadn't even realized that she'd closed them, and they widened again of their own accord.

She brought her hand up and touched his cheek. He brought up his own hand to cradle hers against his cheek. She was in shock, he could feel it.

"Sakura…"

His voice was real, his skin was real, his body, his lips; it was all _real_. She felt the sting of tears, then felt the heat of water rolling down her cheeks. She bit back the sobs, but they shook through her, rattling her bones, and leaving her throat anyway. She collapsed in his arms, crying her heart out.

And he held her to him, kissed the top of her head, and held her tighter. "Sakura, don't. I hate seeing you cry." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes with closed fists, shaking her head. "No! I refuse to believe it! This isn't real!" He kissed her forehead and pulled her to him again. "It is real, Sakura. Look, I'm going to die soon, but I want you to know that no matter what I've said or what I've done, I've loved you through it all."

She shook her head. "STOP LYING TO ME!" She shrieked, grabbing onto his shirt tighter. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He frowned and brought his hands down to cup her face. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs, still frowning. "Sakura, I'm not lying."

_When one's heart beats in tune with another, those two hearts will soar, will merge, will become one from the power of their love_.

She froze. The words were carried on the wind, and she snapped her head around to see who was there, but she saw no one. Sasuke was still frowning down at her. She shook her head, didn't want to believe it.

_It's true_

Another wind blew by and the voice rang in her mind. She felt her entire body give out, go limp.

"_Sasuke…"_ It was a soft, almost inaudible sigh, but he heard her anyways and kissed the top of her head again.

"I hate that I love you…"

He smiled, a rare occurrence for him these days, and pulled her to him tighter, cradling her until they both fell asleep; him leaning on the Sakura tree behind him and her leaning against his chest comfortably.

Petals littered the ground around them, floating along with the wind.

_Young love is rare, but not impossible_

Sakura just barely heard the whisper in her unconscious state, but it echoed in her dreams, and a soft smile swept over her rose lips as she slept comfortably in Sasuke's arms.

* * *

_And so with boredom comes inspiration. I hope you like it ^_^ Song: Hate That I Love You; Rihanna Featuring Ne-Yo_

_Thanks to all who read and review please =)_


	10. Impossible

**Chapter Ten  
****NejiTen; Impossible**

_I remember  
__Years ago  
__Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love  
__I did_

She glanced down at the box in front of her, filled to the brim with his stuff. Just looking at it brought tears to her eyes, and the thought of what he'd done hurt her incredibly. There was a sort of hole in her heart, and it ached horribly. This was precisely the reason she was scared to fall in love, exactly the reason why she'd tried to stay away from _him_.

But in the end, her heart had won out, and she just couldn't stay away from him. He had sucked her in as if he'd had his own gravitational pull. He was like heroine; so addictive to her. She couldn't help herself, she _needed_ him. But he wasn't there. Like a druggie desperate for drugs, she was desperate for him. But _he wasn't there_, and that _killed_ her.

Her head fell into her arms and sobs ripped through her, shaking her shoulders. She sucked in air for another sob and tears fell onto her arms.

_I did  
__And you were strong and I was not  
__My illusion, my mistake  
__I was careless  
__I forgot  
__I did_

She shook her head, tears flying as she did. She lifted her head slowly, brown bangs falling over her eyes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown eyes no longer had that natural shine, nor that gorgeous chocolate-like color that they used to have. They were dark brown and empty, nothing like the eyes she'd had before.

Her hair was pulled up into its two twin buns roughly. It was disheveled and untamed, but she didn't care. Who did she have to look good for? He wasn't there.

_He wasn't there_

Those words kept ringing through her mind. She sniffled once and squinted through her tears at her reflection. She could just make out the red rim around her eyes in the mirror. Her eyes hurt and bothered and itched, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop crying.

_And now when all is done  
__There is nothing to say  
__You have gone and so effortlessly  
__You have won  
__You can go ahead and tell them_

She blinked the tears out and they fell, two drops, that merged as one as they reached the ground. They had been like that once. She fell back on her head, eyes closed. She drifted slowly, soundly, into sleep.

Her memories went by from the first day they met.

He was standing tall and proud, long coffee-brown mane falling down his back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His silver eyes were serious, stoic, but not emotionless. Deep in them, she could sense the wonder of who she was, and what she was doing there.

She remembered raising an eyebrow at him and asking, "Who are you?" She remembered how he had crossed her arms and replied, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Her smile was instant, careless, yet bright with her usual self-confidence. "I'm Tenten!" She'd said, glowing. He'd raised his own eyebrow at her, at the grinning brunette before him. "And you are," she asked him when he didn't speak.

He frowned. "Neji Hyuga," he'd said simply. She smiled kindly at him. "Well then, hiya Neji!" He raised his eyebrow again. "Hi?" She giggled and waved, turning her back on him and walking out of the door. "Well, see ya!" And she was out of the stoic manor before he could even develop what had just happened.

_Tell them all I know now  
__Shout it from the roof tops  
__Write it on the skyline  
__All we had is gone now_

Later that week, she'd received a text from a number she didn't recognize.

_Hey_

She'd been puzzled and curious, so she wrote back.

_Who's this?_

The answer came a couple minutes later, while she was chatting with Sakura and Hinata.

_Neji_

She blinked down at her phone, confused again.

_How'd yu get my number?_

_I've got ways_ was his reply. She'd smiled at that. _Charming_, she thought. Hinata caught her smiling and alerted Sakura, who took the phone away and grinned. "So…who's this Neji? Hmm?" Tenten blushed so many shades of red, she remembered. And Hinata and Sakura were laughing.

"I think you should go for it, Panda!" She'd shaken her head at this. "No, I can't. I don't want to date anyone." Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why do you smile when he texts you?" Tenten had turned her head, blushing. "Because…he's…charming…" Hinata smiled sweetly. "So then go for it."

Tenten had looked over at her, blushing a light pink still, and said nothing.

But she went for it.

_Tell them I was happy  
__And my heart is broken  
__All my scars are open  
__Tell them what I hoped would be  
__Impossible  
__Impossible  
__Impossible  
__Impossible_

He'd taken her out and they'd spent some time together at the movies and then had gone out to eat. They were silent the entire car ride to her house. Yet when she was stepping out of the car,

"You know it's dark out and your house is pretty far back."

She'd blinked and turned to look at him, pulling her sweater on over her bare shoulders. He had scratched the back of his neck and there had been the faintest trace of a blush on his cheeks. "You know, maybe I should walk you."

A warm smile had graced her lips at the thought. "Oh, thanks," she'd said, and he'd stepped out of the car and locked it and walked her to her doorstep. There was more silence. They reached her doorstep and she turned and smiled kindly at him.

"Well thank you, Neji. I had fun; you're really fun to be around." He gave her the barest hint of a smile and her heart began beating wildly in her chest. What was this? At the time she didn't know, but she tried to stuff it away. The feeling was familiar but unrecognizable and she was scared, because she had a feeling of what that feeling meant.

"But umm…look, I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you…" She'd continued on and he had raised an eyebrow at this. "And why not?" She'd looked to the ground uncomfortably. "Well, because…I don't exactly take interest in guys all too much. They're too much trouble." She'd looked back up at him after this, and she saw the hurt on his face and the confusion in his eyes.

"It's not you!" She added hastily. "It's just that I don't really like the idea of falling for someone because in the end it hurts."

He'd nicked a finger under her chin, tilted her head back to look at him, and in those eyes she could see recognition and hurt, and an underlying pain. And then his warm lips were on hers and he was kissing her. He had pulled back after the briefest of instances. "Oh, believe me, I know what you mean."

A kiss on her forehead and he was gone.

She'd told Sakura and Hinata the whole story, and they'd both given simultaneous 'awe's at the end. "Tenten, I know what Neji-nii is like, and it's _nothing_ like that." Tenten frowned. "So are you trying to tell me that he's a bad ass who doesn't know how to treat a lady?"

Hinata simply laughed and shook her head. "Oh no. What I'm saying is, I've never seen nii-san hurt, and if he really looked that way then it was because he meant it, Ten-chan."

Her heart beat at a faster pace at those words.

"Tenten, don't you see that he's head over heels for you?"

_Falling out of love is hard  
__Falling for the trail is worse  
__Broken trust and broken heart  
__I know_

Her heart had sped up so much that it had leaped up into her throat.

_Neji Hyuga's in love with me_.

The thought sent shivers through her and there was an inexplicable stinging in her eyes. And then she was shaking with sobs. Sakura and Hinata were immediately alarmed. "Tenten! Are you okay?"

She shook her head hard and drew in a breath and let it out a sob. "No! Nothing's okay! Everything's wrong!" She'd grabbed one of Hinata's pillows and thrown them through the room right into the door. It swung open at that precise moment and Neji himself had had to duck to avoid the pillow hitting him in the face.

"Hinata-sama, what's going on in here? I thought I heard cry – " He'd stopped dead at the sight of her, tears dripping down her face and such a vulnerability and innocence that it made him feel guilty just looking at her.

An audible gasp had escaped her and she went rigid, staring straight at him. There was a light blush on her cheeks, but only because she was holding her breath. And then she stood abruptly from the bed and walked past him and out into the hall, not glancing at him once as she went by. He'd looked back to find her walking down the hall and into the bathroom at the end.

She slammed the door behind her.

_I know  
__And thinking all you need is there  
__Building faith on love and words  
__Empty promises were there  
__I know  
__I know_

Hinata had looked at him long and hard. She herself could see what Tenten had been talking about. After he'd caught sight of Tenten, there was a sort of tenderness in his eyes, a sort of hurt. He'd glanced down at her. "Hinata…what is she doing here?"

She'd blinked and let out a soft sigh. "They say ignorance is bliss," Tenten remembered Hinata had told her she'd said. "But in this case, ignorance is pain." Then she'd smiled at him and pointed out into the hallway.

"What are you waiting for," she scorned. "Go talk to her!"

And he'd looked at her in confusion and turned into the hallway, walked down, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Uh, Tenten?"

_And now,  
__When all is gone  
__There is nothing to say  
__And if you're done with embarrassing me  
__On your own  
__You can go ahead and tell them_

His voice made her freeze on the other side. She'd glanced up at her scared reflection, looked at her red-rimmed eyes and pink nose. She lowered her face; she couldn't face her reflection.

"Tenten?"

His voice again. It had made her heart beat like mad in her chest, threatening to break through the ribcage. "No…" She'd whispered to herself, "I don't want this."

Amazing hearing, because he'd heard her. "What do you mean?" She glanced at the door, felt her heart aching in her chest in longing. She couldn't bring herself to say it though.

She remembered herself grabbing the doorknob and twisting it, oh so slowly, and peeking through the small crack in the door. "I don't want any of this…" She repeated herself in a whisper that was so low it was barely audible, but he picked it up anyway.

"What don't you want?"

Her bottom lip trembled with the words of the next sentence. She remembered thinking that she might as well confess.

"I don't want to be in love…"

He had frowned at her, out of pure curiosity. "But who are you in love with?" And then dawning realization came over his features and she turned her head to the side. She so didn't want this, and yet at the same time, she longed for it. Her heart yearned for it.

_Tell them all I know now  
__Shout it from the rooftops  
__Write it on the skyline  
__All we had is gone now._

She remembered pulling open the door and looking straight up at him, tears rolling down her tanned cheeks.

To him, she had never been more beautiful. He'd put his thumbs through the loops of her shorts and pulled her in by the hips to kiss her. His warm lips connected with hers, but this time the kiss was longer than the last one, and this time, she kissed back. Her heart beat her out and she couldn't stop herself.

She laid her hands against his chest and kissed him back as easily as if she were throwing that pillow at the door.

It was reflex and instinct and deep inside her, she could feel her heart fluttering. It felt as if a thousand flowers were blooming an instant after the one before, tickling her ribcage. Her heart beat madly and when she pulled away from him, she could feel the blush on her cheeks.

He'd smiled at her in a love-struck way and kissed her forehead. It seemed as though he liked doing that.

"I love you too," he'd said simply.

_Tell them I was happy  
__And my heart is broken  
__All my scars are open  
__Tell them what I hoped would be  
__Impossible  
__Impossible  
__Impossible  
__Impossible_

After that, life was a jumble of happiness, for her. She was always cheerful, always happy. And then he'd proposed to her. She'd said yes without a second thought.

But that was where she'd made her mistake.

She'd gotten careless, forgotten her self-promise to not let herself fall in love. She'd failed to stop herself before her feelings got too far.

She was even happier after that, in a sort of glowing airiness that she couldn't help. She was on cloud nine.

And in this case, ignorance was bliss.

_Impossible  
__Impossible  
__Impossible  
__Impossible_

He was her everything, she never stopped thinking about him. He was her favorite topic, and her one weakness. Her one vulnerability.

"Love is the ability to give your heart to someone and trust them not to break it," she said to herself bitterly as she remembered, a sad smile on her face as more tears slipped out of her eyes.

Who'd have thought that her weakness would use itself against her?

_I remember  
__Years ago  
__Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love  
__I did_

On that day, three days before her wedding, he'd used himself against her in a way that was devastating for her.

She was walking with her girls in the shopping district in downtown. They were giggling, having a good time. This was her idea of the perfect bachelorette party. The boys had already had their bachelor party, but nothing too bad because all of them had girlfriends or wives themselves.

And then that's when she saw him, walking down the street with another girl, her hand tightly grasped in his, and the girl were shaking as if she were giggling. She froze, and the girls stopped next to her. "Hey Tenten, what's wro - ?" but they all stopped, following her gaze, and froze in shock themselves. He'd had them _all_ fooled.

"Oh _hells nah_!" Sakura had rolled up her sleeves and was storming down the street before anyone could do anything. Fortunately Hinata caught a hold of her before she got within earshot of Neji and pulled her back. "Sakura-chan, calm down!" Sakura shook her head. "But Hinata, he's a stupid, back-stabbing, cheating, lying ass fucktard! Lemme get him!" Hinata shook her head. "Sakura, he's not worth it. Hitting him won't change what he's done."

Sakura had stopped with those words, she remembered, and glanced over at Tenten.

But Tenten wasn't there; she was rounding the corner of the block to the next street, tears streaming behind her.

_Tell them all I know now  
__Shout it from the roof tops  
__Write it on the skyline  
__All we had is gone now_

Three days before her wedding; that was three days ago. After three full years with Neji, he'd done this to her. Her chest ached with betrayal and her mind was numb. Her eyes stung from all the tears she'd shed, and she simply couldn't take the headache it all led to.

She awoke from her short nap, stood from her spot. The day that was supposed to have been the happiest day of her life was most likely the worst. She kept dwelling on what was supposed to have happened, what could have happened, had he never done any of this.

She wondered if he even knew that the wedding had been called off.

_No,_ she thought to herself. _He's probably been with her this whole time and hasn't noticed…he's probably standing there waiting for me to get there_. Another bitter smile crossed her features as she opened the cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a rather large container of Motrin.

"Eh, fuck my life," she said grimly with the same bitter smile.

She poured about a dozen of them into her hand.

_Tell them I was happy  
__And my heart is broken  
__All my scars are open  
__Tell them what I hoped would be  
__Impossible  
__Impossible  
__Impossible  
__Impossible_

A small, harsh laugh escaped her. Three years ago she would've never thought she'd be doing this to stop the pain of heartbreak. Then again, three years ago she'd sworn that she wouldn't fall in love.

_Fuck your life too, Neji_, she thought to herself. _Promises are meant to be broken. I know that now_.

She poured out a glass of water and tilted her head back. She tossed two pills into her mouth and gulped them down with some of the water. It sent shivers through her at the icy temperature of the liquid. She looked down in her hand. "Only about ten more to go."

She tilted her head back again, closing her eyes, but someone's warm hand grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her own down. She recognized that hand.

_Impossible  
__Impossible  
__Impossible  
__Impossible_

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked down at her wrist, then looked up the arm of the hand that was holding it and into the silver eyes of Neji Hyuga. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit, his hair was made flawless as usual, pulled back into that ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had a perfect eyebrow raised at her.

"_What_ are you doing?" She blinked and felt warmth on her cheeks. Tears, she realized; she was crying. She snatched her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

She turned away from him, realizing now that the pills had fallen out of her hand when he grabbed her. A sob ripped through her, one that she wasn't expecting.

"Tenten," he began, but she shook her head. "No! I don't want you anywhere near me! Get the hell away from me! Lord only knows what you did with the other one." Silence for a moment, and then he spoke. "What are you talking about?" She looked over her shoulder at him. "Please, Neji, don't even try. You know what I'm talking about." He looked her over once and then shook his head. "All I know is that you're missing the wedding."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What wedding? There is no wedding! You made that very clear three days ago." He was puzzled, she could tell, _but not innocent_, she thought. He frowned. "What did I do three days ago?"

"Oh, you know what!" She whipped around to face him and poked him hard in the chest. "You know what! You know what you did! You walked around with some other girl on your arm in downtown! I know because I was there and _I saw you_ with my own two damn eyes." He winced at the volume and tone of voice, but didn't look away from her menacing glare.

"Tenten…"

"What?"

"That was my _cousin_."

"Oh bullshit!"

He raised his eyebrow at her again. "Really? Tell me, Tenten, what color was her hair?"

Tenten frowned and thought for a minute, then said, "Like indigo…"

"And what color is Hinata's hair?"

"But Hinata was with _me_ when I saw you!"

"Yes, but did you forget that Hinata has a sister five years her junior?"

Tenten froze, retracting just a bit. And then she said, "But plenty of girls have indigo hair! It could have been any random girl!" Neji frowned as she turned away from him and poured more pills into the palm of her hand, clutching the glass of water in the other.

"Tenten, _stop!_" She tilted her head back, but his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist again and yanked it away from her face. "_Don't!_"

She glared at him. "And why not?"

_I remember  
__Years ago  
__Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love_

"Because," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I love you."

_I did_.

* * *

_I wrote this on account of my obsession with this song ^_^ Hee hee; song is Impossible by Shontelle_

_Thanks to all who read and review please =)_


	11. Sunshine

**Chapter Eleven**

**NaruHina; Sunshine**

_The sun casts a glow_

_Ever so bright_

_But it's the silver of the moon_

_That rules the night_

Innocence. She wore it on her face as if it were her own skin, but he was no fool to believe that she truly was. He knew that they had both seen far too much death in their short sixteen years of life to be truly innocent, yet she never failed to leave him in awe with that beautiful innocence that she held close to her.

He cast a glance sideways at her, feeling the warm feeling in his chest begin to rise. He looked over her porcelain skin and long, dark eyelashes. Her mid-back length indigo hair blew gently with the small breeze. She walked in a gracefully childish sort of matter, with her hands clasped together behind her back, taking the short, cute steps of a one year old learning to walk, yet in a way that showed that she had proper manners and etiquette instilled in her from childhood. He loved the way she walked. It never had any of that mindless switching that some girls put in, and it never had that lazy slouch that most people that were failing at life tended to have.

But then again, she wasn't failing at life. She was actually succeeding. No matter how much of a failure she thought of herself in the beginning, she'd become a strong person steadily throughout the years, training and working hard for what she was now. And she was always looking toward improvement. That perseverance only enhanced her beauty, because she was beautiful to him. He was just disappointed that it took him more than a decade to realize that.

She turned her gaze on him, probably feeling his eyes on her, and gave him a sweet, warm smile that lit the night more than the stars did. It was well past one in the morning, but they were comfortable walking through their little village at this time of night, in this easy silence that was as natural to them as being themselves. He loved how he could be with her for long periods of time and not have to say a word, and it wouldn't feel awkward at all. He loved the naturalness of it _all_. He loved being with her; he loved _her_.

This wasn't a thought he was going to come out with this all too quickly however. It had taken her more than a decade to admit that she loved him, and it was only because she thought they were both going to die. She very nearly did, trying to save _him_ from death. He regretted that most, because if she'd have died, he would've been left with the emptiness after the loss of someone dear.

Because she was dear to him; and he realized that now. He wouldn't tell her, no; he would _express_ it. He'd take his time and work his way up to telling her one day. And that day would be sometime in the future; maybe in a couple of months, maybe in a couple of years. He wasn't exactly sure yet, but he was absolutely positive about one thing; he was going to marry this girl, and she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He would _show_ her, in small ways, like sending flowers once in a while or kiss her forehead when she least expected it. It would earn him a light blush from her, a little flush of color that would bring out the porcelain of her skin and would make him chuckle. And then she'd smile at him and give off a small glow of happiness.

She had more potential than to just glow, however. She could absolutely _shine_ if she wanted to, and at times she did; through those beautiful silver eyes of hers that were her family's trademark. How he loved those eyes of hers. When she smiled and expressed the eternal innocence and kindness for those she cared about, her eyes sparkled and shined and danced with internal light. He adored that because he saw her heart through those eyes as clearly as if he were standing with it right in front of him, staring back at him.

Even though the visual could be a tad on the creepy side, that's how he viewed it, because he could practically _feel_ her heart. He smiled back at her, and she let out the first few chimes of laughter. "What," she asked curiously, smile slowly turning into a grin. "You're beautiful," he said simply, catching her completely off guard. She stopped walking and looked straight at him, turning to face him directly. "Thanks," she said, blushing lightly. He smiled and slipped his fingers in the spaces between hers. Their hands fit perfectly together, and she gave him a light smile and softly held his back. They kept their fingers loosely but comfortably intertwined.

They continued their slow stroll, under the stars, holding hands now happily, as if they were a true couple. His entire life, he'd never known love, and now he had a taste and would savor it for all of eternity. He couldn't tell who loved who more by now, but that was fine with him. He enjoyed that.

To think that for more than a decade of his sixteen years of life, this girl had felt so strongly for him, and he'd just found out three months ago. And as he replayed the pieces of his life in which she'd taken a part, he found himself piecing it together and mentally scolded himself for not having been able to figure it out sooner, for wasting so many years on Sakura when she was clearly dedicated to his best friend, and even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it, him to her.

She leaned her head upon his shoulder then and let out a small yawn. He found her so cute, but also worried for her. "Hinata; if you're tired, let me know. I'll take you home." She looked up at him for a minute, smiling and shook her head. "I don't want to go to the Hyuga manor, if that's what you mean." He frowned in confusion, looking down at her through the corner of his eye. She giggled lightly, took in a deep breath, and elaborated on that. "If you're referring to my home as the Hyuga manor, then you're mistaken, Naruto-kun. Home is where your loved ones are, and although I do love Hanabi and Father and Neji and everyone in the Hyuga household, I also love you Naruto. And you mean more to me than anyone else does."

A smile graced his lips then as he stopped and set his cerulean blue eyes on her. "What are you saying, Hinata?" She blushed lightly but went on along with what she was thinking. "I'm saying I'd like to stay with you…just for the night though." He raised an eyebrow and extended his free arm, flexing the upper muscles. "You want my strength to protect you from danger throughout the night, don't you?" She laughed, and the beautiful, soft, chime-like sound resounded and echoed down the street, leaving him warm right down to his soul. "Something like that," she said, playing along. He laughed and brought her into him, bringing her into a loving embrace with his hands resting comfortably on her cheeks. He kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

_I love you,_ he thought, and he wondered whether she knew that. With her mentality, she probably did; the girl was a genius. "I love you, Naruto." He had his arms around her neck now and pulled her in tighter as a particularly cold breeze came by. Her warmth was enough to prevent the chill from creeping up his spine. She let loose a small, contented sigh, and he could feel her smiling against his chest. They stayed like that for a while longer until another breeze went by, causing her to shiver.

He pulled apart from her then, and slid his hand down to grasp hers again. "Come on Hinata," he said softly, face impassive. "Time to take you home." She smiled softly at him, despite the fact that she was cold, and stepped closer to him. It was the smile that led him through the darkness back home.

_That silver of the moon  
Oh so sweet_

_Shines as bright as the sun  
Without the heat._


	12. Wonderland

**Chapter Twelve**  
**NejiTen; Wonderland**

The brunette halted in her tracks, hearing a slight rustling of leaves to her back left. She turned silently to face the general direction, eyes narrowed, a kunai clutched tightly in her hand. The coolness of the metal always seemed to soothe her in suspenseful situations like this. She smirked slightly to herself as she looked as far as possible from her current position in that direction. Tenten had twenty, twenty vision, but she was no Hyuga.

Unlike her opponent.

_I'm not Snow White_  
_But I'm lost inside this forest_

Her opponent was the infamous prodigy of the Hyuga clan, the stone-minded, cold-hearted, forever stoic and fearless master of the Hyuga Gentle Fist technique. He was one of the three jonin in their age group. He was, of course, no other than her training partner since they were about twelve; Neji Hyuga.

And he was good.

Another rustling sound came from behind her, and she turned back around to the same position that she was in before. Another rustling came from above her, and she narrowed her eyes, readying them for the sun rays that peaked through the leaves, and looked up to inspect the trees as well as she could. She looked back down and around her, blinking the dark spots out of her vision as she analyzed the whole little area around her. She saw nothing.

He was toying with her.

_I'm not Red Riding Hood_  
_But I think the wolves have got me._

Her smirk, which had faded at the sound of the second rustle, came back onto her face. He wanted to play? So be it.

_Don't want the Stilettos_  
_I'm not, not Cinderella._

She jumped up into the trees, still holding on to that one kunai, and smirked down at the spot she'd just been in. The leaves from this specific tree covered her well. She looked around at the other trees, through the branches. The air was as still as a statue. Not a single leaf ruffled or shook as she was up there. That was good; she was getting better at concealing herself in trees.

Barely making the little swishing sound of the leaves rustling, she hopped over to another branch and peered down at where she'd been standing. A small smirk played across her lips.

_I don't need a knight_  
_So baby take off all your armor._

From her current position, the spot that she'd been standing in was entirely exposed. He'd been in that very spot, watching her, toying with her, teasing her. She narrowed her eyes, holding on to her smile, and looked around carefully, taking in every detail of the area around her.

Another ruffling sound from just behind her made her stand up, and get into a position that would allow her to both defend and counterattack in a heartbeat. She looked around her, from one side to the other, and saw nothing. The hair on the back of her neck stood slightly as she felt the adrenaline rush through her.

He was here, and he was still playing.

_You be the beast, and I'll be the beauty, beauty_  
_Who needs true love, as long as you love me truly?_

She tightened her grip slightly on the kunai as she caught sight of the edge of a shadow going by in the corner of her eye. She turned to face the general direction, ready to go at a moment's notice. Again, she saw nothing but the receding sunlight coming in through the trees.

He truly was good.

However, it wasn't the first time he'd tried something of this nature – hence the reason she knew he was toying with her.

_I want it all_  
_But I want you more_

A kunai flickered into her field of vision. She raised her own kunai the slightest and deflected it easily. The offensive weapon, as a result, twirled itself right into the bark of a nearby tree behind her.

Her smirk spread.

"Oh Neji," she cooed, "come out come out wherever you are." Her eyes darted around, examining her surroundings for the billionth time that second. Another shadow danced into her line of sight before it was off.

He was definitely taunting her.

_Would you wake me up, boy,_  
_If I bite your poison apple?_

A dangerous smile began to play over her features as she held in her mouth by the handle and retrieved two more from her holsters – one for each hand. Her tongue delicately tasted the cool metal of the kunai in her mouth as she jumped from her current position and flipped gracefully onto the branch behind her.

She heard a rustle in the trees.

_I don't believe in fairytales._

Her dangerous smile gave way to an even more dangerous smirk as she felt him draw near. He was making all of this noise on purpose simply to throw her off. She knew better; Neji was a highly skilled ninja in many things, stealth being one of them. It was, as a matter of fact, one of his best talents out of his collection of them. One barely saw him coming before he caught all of their chakra points and ended the fight.

Tenten paid near absolute attention to this fact, for she was no exception. Despite having trained with him for five years now, she was still not used to how fast she was. She'd surely improved, of course, however so had he, proving to make catching him before he caught her a real challenge in situations such as this.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

_I don't believe in fairytales._

She rather liked the idea of a challenge, for surely if there was no challenge, then it simply wasn't fun. She enjoyed the thought of kunai flying at her from one direction, a dangerous jutsu closing in on another, and a shinobi popping in on her escape route to try and have a shot at her through hand to hand combat.

It was all thanks to Neji that she'd grown rather fond of these things, for his training sessions with her were an odd combination of brutality and easygoingness – something he'd so creatively dubbed as "tough love."

_I don't believe in fairytales._

She'd laughed when he'd first brought up the name for his training sessions, for she knew Neji was a calculating genius with nothing but an ice pick where his heart was supposed to be and a computer where his brain should have been. The whole idea of Neji loving in any way was something foreign and laughable, a complete joke to anyone who knew him.

Although, in the end her thoughts and all she knew of him had only led her to fall deeper into the precarious emotion that is love.

_But I believe in you and me._

Over the course of five years of extreme training, of growing, of changing, of going on missions together, and avoiding Gai and Lee together, she'd fallen hard for the Hyuga that'd come to be one of her absolute best friends.

She would never actually admit it, of course, for she knew it would only end in heartbreak. She had convinced herself that simply being around him all of this time was enough for now or rather until the day her love would begin to fade away if it ever found a way of doing so.

_Take me to Wonderland._  
_Take me to, take me to,_  
_Take me to Wonderland._

Never in her life had she considered the idea of romance, it simply popped in and made itself known. What started as admiration had grown and now she was caught in the balance between friendship and one-sided love. She doubted her heart's ability to go on with its life and decide on new people, however she pushed herself to keep things as they were.

One thing she put above everything else was Neji's friendship, and if she couldn't be his friend because of some stupid feelings that she'd unhealthily nurtured for the past two to three years or so she would simply take off. It'd been decided as a means of punishment to keep their friendship protected – although little did she realize that it now hung in the same balance as her heart.

_Take me to, take me to,_  
_Take me to Wonderland._  
_Take me to, take me to,_  
_Take me to Wonderland, Wonderland, Wonderland._

Another kunai flew past her, grazing her cheek lightly as she avoided a smidge too late. She felt the blood begin to ooze down the side of her face and mentally cursed herself for getting so distracted. Her dangerous thoughts had been making her let her guard down quite a lot lately.

Her smirk had long since fallen, and now she gritted her teeth in slight annoyance, the kunai in her mouth resting on her tongue and behind her canines. She jumped onto another nearby tree, catching one more glimpse of a shadow slipping into the cover of the leaves yet again. She chucked the kunai in her dominant hand in the direction that shadow had taken off to, trying unsuccessfully to ground her teeth thanks to the kunai in her mouth as it went through air and embedded itself into a tree.

Behind her, the slightest sound of fabric moving with the breeze alerted her to turn around.

_When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night_  
_My dreams consist of things_  
_That'll make you want to hide_

She brought up the kunai in her other hand to swipe at the face of her assailant and grimaced as he easily maneuvered his way around it. She flipped backward a few times on the large branch to put some distance between them, giving him a stern yet easy glare.

He'd finally decided to show himself.

_Don't lock me in your tower._  
_Show me your magic powers._

To say he was gorgeous was the understatement of the century, the way she saw it. His eyes were a pearly white that easily matched most of his clothing, his long, dark brown hair pulled into its usual low, loose ponytail, his bangs falling to frame the sides of his face. In others' eyes, he might have seemed a bit girly, especially considering the black skirt-like cloth he wore over his white pants.

To her, he was perfection – however only physical (for she still considered him a heartless bastard in times of her worst moods). He gave her a mocking smirk.

_I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger._

She felt her heart drop down to her core and rapidly jump back up to her throat before going back to its original place in her chest. Her chocolate brown eyes met his byakugan, sensing the taunting tone in the deep white depths.

He wasn't in his stance, but she knew that the moment she attacked, he'd already be three steps ahead of her. It was simply how he was.

_I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending_  
_You want the same as I, I, so stop pretending._

She extracted the kunai from her mouth, ignoring the trace amounts of saliva dampening the grip. Both hands now had a kunai again.

Without a second thought, she chucked one straight at him.

As expected, he jumped up and dodged easily, putting his hand out in the familiar gentle fist pose. Her dangerous smirk returned as she threw the second kunai at him.

_I want to show you how,_  
_Good we could be together_  
_I want to love you through the night,_  
_We'll be a sweet disaster._

Again, he dodged her attack, even though he was in mid-air. She saw him approaching rapidly and reached into her pouch to remove a scroll. She unrolled it quickly and threw it up, making her way up to where the top had reached just as he landed where she'd been standing a moment ago.

The characters that she'd painted herself onto the scroll were comforting to her, almost as comforting as holding a cool kunai in her hand. She grabbed the top of the scroll and beginning spinning, rapidly gaining speed until she resembled a twister of colors. The weapons began flying soon after.

_I don't believe in fairytales._

They were all directed straight at him, and with her perfect aim, they were absolutely sure to hit him. She smiled to herself inside of her little sanctuary and bit her thumb to spread the resulting blood on necessary parts of the scroll.

_I don't believe in fairytales._

More weapons appeared, creating a mass army of metal with sharp ends. She hurled them all at the boy before her, who hadn't moved a muscle as the weapons grew nearer. Her smile widened as she saw him through the spaces between the unrolled portions of her scroll. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

_I don't believe in fairytales._

As soon as every weapon that had been stored into the scroll was released, the scroll itself began to slow its spinning, landing safely into her grasp as the boy still standing on the branch encircled himself in a giant ball of sapphire.

"Rotation."

She grinned.

_But I believe in you and me_  
_Take me to Wonderland._

Every weapon she'd aimed so precisely at him was deflected off of the giant mass of chakra straight back at her. She easily avoided her own weapons, landing sideways onto a tree thanks to the chakra she'd sent to her feet.

Her grin merely widened as she saw each of her weapons embed themselves into some place or the other after coming into contact with the Hyuga's most powerful defensive maneuver.

_Take me to, take me to,_  
_Take me to Wonderland._  
_Take me to, take me to,_  
_Take me to Wonderland._

Even after all of this time, she found it absolutely amazing that he could dodge and deflect every last one of her weapons back at her without having to do more than spin. And in the end, she knew there wouldn't be a scratch on his perfect skin. He'd remain entirely intact while she would go home with a few cuts and bruises, as usual.

While most would have been angered at the thought, Tenten's grin never faltered. She simply sat and watched as her best friend and training partner gradually began to slow.

_Take me to, take me to_  
_Take me to Wonderland, Wonderland, Wonderland._  
_Wonderland_

The giant ball of sapphire disappeared as quickly as it came, her partner's spin slowing until he easily regained his balance on two feet. He turned to face her and quirked a perfect eyebrow up at her. His perfect, deep velvet-like voice called out to her perfectly (it was as if he was too perfect to be true).

"Is that it?" His eyes were shining with amusement underneath the normal crudeness he kept. Her grin faded back into a smile as she reached back into her pouch.

"Not even close."

_I believe in you and me._

Before she could get a firm grasp on the two scrolls that harbored one of her best techniques, however, he was in right in front of her, face so close to hers that their noses nearly touched. Out of sheer instinct, she leaned back a bit, putting a bit more distance between their faces.

She felt a small bead of sweat slip down the side of her face and roll off her jaw with the sudden tension. He gave her a heart stopping smirk.

"Shit."

_I don't believe in fairytales._

She knew what was coming now; there was absolutely no doubt about it. Simply looking into his eyes revealed his intentions to the world. She was in for a universe of pain and she knew it.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the sharp shock that came with the disabling of the chakra network. It was one of the things that, in the five years they'd been training together, she had never gotten used to.

_I don't believe in fairytales._

Time seemed to slow down an awful lot as she felt him draw ever nearer, slowly closing the proximity between them. She could easily picture him with his arm drawn back, hand ready to strike blow after blow with his sixty-four palms technique. What would seem like a simple poke to anyone else would send her straight into unconsciousness until he felt like restarting her chakra network to wake her up.

_I don't believe in fairytales._

He wouldn't actually do it terribly enough to kill her, she knew, but it would still absolutely hurt like she was dying. She outwardly winced through her eyelids and cursed herself for it. She could hear his smirk widen in response. He knew he had her, and knew that she was scared.

_But I believe in you and me_  
_Take me to Wonderland_

She didn't know how much time passed, nor did she care. All she knew was that her world was about to be blown to bits as her insides burned from her blocked chakra trying to get free. Unconsciously, she gritted her teeth, grounding them together lightly, preparing her for the blows.

But they never came.

_Take me to, take me to_  
_Take me to Wonderland._

Instead, she felt him draw back his hand before it came into contact with the first couple of points in her abdomen. She cracked an eye open to glance up at him, only realizing now that she'd turn her head away the slightest so she wouldn't have to face him, her head turned slightly downcast as well.

He was still smirking as if he were planning to do something completely dangerous. She closed her eyes yet again, expecting to be hit by the almighty Hyuga Air Palm instead.

She had no clue why she didn't take advantage of the situation and jump up and out of his range, since he was easily a close-combat fighter. She later came to the conclusion that it was because she knew he would catch her, but at the moment it didn't cross her mind as to why she didn't simply try to escape.

_Take me to, take me to,_  
_Take me to Wonderland._

She felt him closing in once again and her eyebrows arched into the eternal look of slight fear. He was coming to get her. His hands slammed into the thick branch on the sides of her head (considering that they were standing perpendicular to the trunk), forcing her eyes open in fright, yet constricting her view to only his face – that beautiful, perfectly sculpted face with the hard jaw and the strong eyes.

_Take me to, take me to_

Before she could make sense of what was going on, he pressed his lips to hers, smirked, and flipped back out of sight, leaving her standing there against the branch of the tree, mouth agape and the slightest hint of a blush tinting her cheeks.

_Take me to Wonderland._

* * *

_Well, there you go; an update to my collection of one-shots after more than a year. I apologize for that but I feel like my chapter stories take precedence over these.  
_

_Any who, I hope you enjoyed this little NejiTen bit. Quite a few people tell me I need to add more NejiTen so here you go.  
_

_Song: Wonderland  
Artist: Natalia Kills  
_

_Thanks for reading! Review please! It makes me cry tears of joy TvT  
_


End file.
